Hitokiri Shikaku
by Dark Risen
Summary: A cold blooded assassin using outdated swords to kill anyone for a reasonable price. You'd think Hito Himura would stop at nothing for money, but when he's forced to face painful memories, he will choose between his past and present. PLEASE R&R!
1. Hito Himura

Black hair weaved and twisted into a long braid dashed between swordsmen. The man under the black braid drew one of the two Japanese swords that were wrapped on his waist, driving it up into the chin of one of the swordsmen.  
  
"I am sorry...may your journey to the next world be safe." The man stated before withdrawing his bloodstained sword. He then darted to the other four swordsmen and killed three of them off quickly. One was left. They stood parallel to each other. Fear struck neither of their faces.  
  
"I've heard about you...Hito is it?" The swordsman asked. He placed his sword in front of himself and then brought it back into a gatotsu stance. Saying nothing, Hito re-sheathed his sword, but kept his hand on the hilt. "You are a fool to rid yourself of a weapon!" The swordsman shouted. Hito grinned only enough to know it himself. The swordsman started to charge, then thrust the sword at Hito. Hito ducked under at the last second, then pulled swiftly on his hilt, drawing one of his swords and slamming the blade into the swordsman's side. Blood splattered and added to the collection on Hito's blade.  
  
"I'm sorry. May your journey to the next world be safe..." Hito whispered silently as he walked away from the battle scene.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hito! Have you killed them?" A tall old man asked, rushing outside of his front door.  
  
"Yes." Hito sighed, walking up short stairs into the man's home. "I expect my payment soon. Then I should be on my way." He grabbed both of his sheaths right below the hilt and pulled them free from the wrap, setting them on the floor and then sitting himself next to them.  
  
"Ah, but I have hired you and you are now mine until I am finished. I have another job for you to carry out." The old man sat at a table, "Hito, come and sit up here. The floor is no place for a well paid man." Without a word, Hito lifted himself from the floor, picked up his sheaths, and walked over to sit across from the other man.  
  
"I'm sick of assassinations, Kiro." Hito whined in a deep voice.  
  
"But you have no other way to live, do you boy?" Old Kiro asked. "If you quit now, surely you will die of starvation. If you steal your life's worth of food, you may be sentenced to death. No strangers will feed you with your reputation. Hito, you are a weapon. Your fighting skills must be put to use." Kiro laid out a map on the table. "This is a map of Governor Kena's mansion," He paused and looked to see Hito's reaction. There was none to show. "The entrance is heavily guarded, but the fool only has a few placed in back. If you don't want to make a riot, go through the back and kill the few guards there. Then you'll slam down the door here, run upstairs to the governor's bedroom and kill him. If the screams of guards do not wake him, you will be able to kill him in his sleep. You will do all of this at night." Hito simply nodded. "Good. Get some rest. The assassination will take place tomorrow night."  
  
Sighing, Hito picked up his swords and walked across the room. He slid open a rice paper door and walked inside, closing it behind him. The room was simple and empty. No light was allowed to enter with an exception of the door. In the direct center of the chamber, a small sleeping bag was laid out to serve as Hito's bed. Hito walked over and sat cross-legged on his bed, laying his sworded-sheaths across his chest. "Someday this'll all pay off...someday..." He sighed, lay back in his bed, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Hito!" Kiro ran into Hito's bedroom the next morning to awake him. Hito was already awake and out of bed, in his normal slouched position against the wall. "Dang Hito...don't you sleep at all?" Hito shifted his glance a little but barely anything to notice.  
  
"There is nothing to be accomplished while one is asleep." Hito said coldly, "There is no point."  
  
"Where do you get all of your energy and fighting spirit from if you don't sleep?" Kiro asked. Hito stood up and walked past Kiro, stopping at the open sliding door.  
  
"I do sleep." He grinned slightly and left the room. Kiro shook his head with confusion, then turned around to see Hito.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not yours without an assignment. I will be back by nightfall." Hito grabbed his black cloak before exiting. He slowly stepped down the stairs and swung his cloak over himself to cover his identity. Quickening his pace, Hito walked down the dusty road, heading for a region only he himself knew to be.  
  
"What are you gonna do?!" A male's voice shouted. Hito looked in that direction to see a small group of young men crowding in a semi-circle by a wall. Looking through a gap between two boys, Hito saw the victim of the gang's attack. He was a small boy, no older than 11.  
  
"It's none of my business..." Hito whispered to himself as he passed by.  
  
"Mister!" The kid shouted. Hito looked at the boy. He was reaching out at Hito. "Please, help me mister!"  
  
"Don't bug the citizens! No one wants to help you!" One of the gang boys shouted. A pleading look covered the victim's face; as did fear. Another one of the gang members kicked the boy as another turned around to face Hito. "Go along. There's nothing for a rurouni here." He said, looking at Hito's swords. "Pass by little man." He turned back around and joined in on the beating of the boy.  
  
"Little man?" Hito half laughed. The sound of metal being drawn caught the attention of one of the boys. He turned around and fear struck his face. Hito dashed at him and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly.  
  
"What's going on?!" The other boys turned around, forgetting about the child. "Toya..." They gasped, "What've you done to Toya?!" Hito brought the blade behind himself, then sprang at another gang-boy. He slammed the hilt into his abdomen, then bounced back and he slashed the blade at one other's throat. "This guy's crazy, let's get out of here!" The other members of the gang started to flee, but Hito grabbed one and pulled him back, nearly choking him. He pulled out a knife and flung it at one of the fleeing boys, striking him in the back. "Let me go!" Hito's hostage shouted.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Hito mocked, raising his blade into a choker hold.  
  
"M-mister?" The kid was on his knees, bleeding. "You...you killed them all!" A wicked smile crossed his face as he stood up. "You're really strong! Can you...will you teach me to be as strong as you are?" Hito's grip loosened on the remaining member of the gang without realizing it.  
  
"I got you now!" The boy flung himself out of Hito's grip, then drew his own knife and flung it at Hito. Without thinking, Hito raised his blade and blocked the throw, hitting it a few feet away. "No..." The boy's eyes widened from the sight of Hito's reflexes. Swallowing hard, he sprinted across the small 'battle field' to grab his weapon. "Block this!" He shouted, running up to Hito to stab him. He jumped up and slashed down his knife. Hito stuck out his blade and stabbed the boy through the stomach, burning the flesh all the way through. The boy's attack cut a lengthy gash into Hito's cloak, making it drop from around his shoulders. The crowd that had recently pulled around began to back away.  
  
"You see his hair? His eyes? It's...Hito the assassin..." One man whispered.  
  
"What's he doing out here killing innocent boys? Has the hitokiri sunk that low?" Another voice whispered. Hito said nothing and looked around in shock. Sheathing his sword, he turned and ran down the path that he had followed before the attack.  
  
"Mister!" A strangely familiar voice shouted. Without looking back, Hito could tell that it was the kid. "What are you running from? You're the strongest guy I've ever seen, you have nothing to worry about!" The voice got louder as the child got closer. "Are you ignoring me?" Now he was close enough to tug on Hito's shirt; which he did.  
  
"I advise you to stay away from me. Wherever I go, trouble follows." Hito said quickly.  
  
"You mean you have bad luck?"  
  
"I cause my own troubles." Hito picked up the pace to try to lose the kid, but he was particularly fast for his age.  
  
"Teach me how to use a sword! Please?"  
  
"My style of fighting is not one you would like to learn." Hito started to get agitated; "It's used for killing, and killing only!"  
  
"I wanna be strong! If killing is what it takes, I'll do it! Teach me your fighting style, I'm willing to commit myself into learning it. I'll do whatever you say!" Hito shook his head 'no'. "Why not? Please?"  
  
"I'm not willing to teach. Now stop following me!" Hito looked around the path to see he and the kid were the only following it. All of the adults were far to the side, keeping their small children from even stepping foot on the road. Hito turned around to face the kid. "Do you want everyone avoiding you like that?" He pointed to a side of the road.  
  
"At least no one will pick on me!"  
  
"What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Osan, and I'm ten years old!"  
  
"Osan huh?" Hito laughed, "Sorry, but I can't train you."  
  
"Why not?!" Osan asked.  
  
"You're as old as a child, and your name tells me that you have the heart of a child." Hito turned back around and continued his walk.  
  
"It's not my fault that my mother chose a stupid name for me!" Osan shouted, infuriated. "You need a better reason than that! I'm gonna follow you until you agree to train me!"  
  
"I can't let that happen, can I?" Hito turned back around and reached his hand out, as if wanting to shake hands.  
  
"You mean...you'll train me?"  
  
"No." He raised his hand up higher, then struck Osan between his shoulder and neck, knocking him unconscious. A few people who were watching gasped, but other than that, no one reacted to what happened.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Master...I have come." Hito opened a sliding rice-paper door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, didn't you?"  
  
"Hito...the Shousa Kyouhen style is not meant for the attack and killing of meaningless boys..."  
  
"You...know?" Hito asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course I know. My spies are all over this city. Seems you've got a kid tailing you now too. You know, being an assassin means avoiding sight. You're drawing too much attention to yourself, Hito."  
  
"Master Shihan, forgive me..."  
  
"Avoid it in the future. And control that temper. Use your strength for assassinations alone." Shihan drew his sword and ran his finger down the backside, watching the blade sparkle from the strong reflection of the sun.  
  
"Is that all you needed me for?" Hito asked. Shihan laughed, then looked out the window.  
  
"You have an assassination...quite a few people your up against huh?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So, one of the biggest assassinations of your life...is on the day of your birthday." Shihan re-sheathed his blade and handed it to Hito. "For trade. Both of your swords."  
  
"Is it not a gift?" Hito asked, removing the two swords from his waist and handing them to Shihan.  
  
"Now, I could not give away my only sword." He removed both swords about an inch out of their sheaths and looked at them for a few seconds before putting them back. "They both look new. Are you using your killing money?"  
  
"I can't afford to buy things like that..." Hito looked at his new sword, fascinated by its reflecting glow. "I hold back on my cuts. The blade lasts longer that way."  
  
"You've never attacked at your full potential?"  
  
"Never." Hito shook his head and stood up. "No one's worth the effort. I hate this Meiji era...there are no decent fighters."  
  
"And this makes you angry? But it makes your job all that much easier." Shihan waited for a good answer, smiling because he knew Hito well. Hito glared down at the floor.  
  
"Everyone in this era expects the government to take care of all their needs. No one in this lazy nation will do anything for themselves. One decent swordsman comes along and everyone's as good as dead. Besides the fact that I need the money, I took this job to show everyone that they need to get stronger if they wish to live."  
  
"And you believe you can change all of Japan with one sword?"  
  
"I used to have two." Hito said simply before leaving.  
  
"Hito!" Shihan shouted. Hito turned around and Shihan tossed him the better of the two swords. "It's not the sword that will change this country, it is the wielder. Remember that okay?"  
  
"It is not possible to forget what you have based your life on." Hito turned to leave again but was once again stopped by the voice of Shihan.  
  
"And Hito...happy nineteenth birthday." 


	2. Assassination

Chapter 2  
  
"You were out quite a while." Kiro stated as Hito walked in the door.  
  
"I had someone to see, a little pest problem to take care of before that, and after I just took the time to enjoy the sights. I don't get enough enjoyment these days."  
  
"It's almost time."  
  
"I've noticed." Hito sat in a small wooden chair by the table and drew two inches of his new sword. Then he glanced up at Kiro. 'Someday he will die...the day that I can find something real to do with my life...'  
  
"What's with the staring?" Kiro asked. Hito quickly looked away and gazed out the window into the dark night sky. "Go." Hito nodded at Kiro's command and dashed out the door, turning a sharp corner and hiding in the shadows as he ran swiftly to the governor's mansion.  
  
"Mister assassin!" A childlike voice called out. Hito didn't turn to look until the voice caught up with him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" A small hand grabbed his cloak, trying to pull him back.  
  
"What is it you want?" Hito demanded in a whisper.  
  
"Train me!"  
  
"I'm a little busy right now."  
  
"An assassination? Let me come!" Osan jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"It's no place for a child!"  
  
"Let me come!" Osan cried out, louder this time. Hito narrowed his eyes and slammed Osan against the wall of a house.  
  
"You listen to me, boy; when I say you can't come, you won't come! When I say I won't train you, I will not train you! Now go home to your mother!" Hito let the child fall, turning to continue his journey.  
  
"My mother's dead!" Osan snapped. Hito almost tripped, but caught himself. 'I cannot give in to the persistence of this boy just because of a sad fate that many people have fallen to...' He told himself. "Let me come..." Osan whined. Hito ignored him and continued. Seeing the astonishing sight of the governor's mansion made Hito's mouth drop in awe. "I will be nearly destroying this place in mere minutes..." Hito jumped up to a roof, then sprang to the next. Jumping across rooftops and around to the backside of the mansion, Hito was struck with a strange feeling of excitement. Never before had he felt good about killing. But now, he was beginning to enjoy it. Against the code of the Shousa Kyouhen style, Hito no longer felt sorry for the people he slaughtered.  
  
"There are so many..." Hito whispered to himself, looking down from a rooftop into the backfield of the mansion. "He's so careless...the gate's not nearly high enough." He jumped from the roof and into the field, not even touching the wall or gate.  
  
"Hey! You can't just sneak in here!" A guard ran forward drawing his sword. "Leave immediately or you will be sentenced, meaning death. Does dying appeal to you?" The guard glared and laughed at his own joke.  
  
"I don't plan to die." Hito quickly maneuvered the guard's sword out of his hands, then put the blade to his throat.  
  
"Who the heck...are you?"  
  
"You will not live long enough to remember." Hito said shortly before shoving the blade through the guard's throat. Other guards came storming forward. Hito used the guards sword to kill a few, then threw it at two guards trying to sneak into the mansion to inform others, killing them both. One guard blew a whistle and soon after about ten reinforcements rushed through the mansion doors. Now over twenty-five guards surrounded Hito.  
  
"Let me help!" A small familiar voice shouted before a loud tumble was heard. Osan, using a wooden sword, hit one of the guards out of the way and ran to Hito.  
  
"Foolish child! You'll die here."  
  
"Won't you protect me like before?"  
  
"No, this is my job, I can't have you getting in the way!" Hito drew both of his swords.  
  
"Can I at least use one of your swords? I mean...you do have two."  
  
"No." Hito ran forward and sliced at one of the guards. They blocked and then tried to punch Hito in the face, but Hito ducked and brought his other sword up into the guard's chin. Two countered Osan, while all the others ran at Hito. Osan's sword was cut in half and then thrown out of the way. The gate opened and he was thrown out. Hito stuck one of his swords into the ground and flung himself up to kick one of the guards in the face. Then he came back down while bringing his bared sword down into the kicked man's stomach. He removed the grounded sword and stabbed an upcoming opponent.  
  
"Fall back!" One guard shouted. The others started to run into the mansion but Hito caught a few before they could get around.  
  
"They're running away?" Hito cocked an eyebrow before running in after them.  
  
"Stop." A single low voice stated while a hand grabbed Hito's collar. The man was in his forties "Don't chase after trouble. You have enough here with me. I'm Akunin. Learn the name of your killer. Why are you here anyway, boy?"  
  
"I have no intension of telling you." Hito turned and swung his sword with him. His holder blocked and then grabbed the tip of Hito's hilt, pulling it easily from his grasp.  
  
"Are you going to let me take that other sword of yours just as easily?" Akunin asked, seeming to amuse himself.  
  
"Are you going to let me take back my sword just as easily as this?" Hito asked before snapping his hand forward, grabbing the outstretched blade and pulling it back.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Am I?" Hito asked, cracking a slight smile. Akunin drew his own sword and ran forward. "My killer huh?" Hito ducked under Akunin's attack and stabbed upward. "Works every time..." Hito began to walk back to the mansion when a splitting pain hit his shoulder. Hito reached back and removed a small but sharp piece of wood.  
  
"I don't go down that easily." Akunin panted. He got up to one knee, then forced himself to stand. Blood dripped from an open gash in his chin and out of his mouth.  
  
"Unbelievable." Hito turned back around. Akunin charged again, this time starting low and coming up. Hito jumped aside, swinging his sword outward and aiming for Akunin's neck. Akunin ducked and kicked up and Hito, but he again jumped aside, bringing his sword down in a slice. It hit Akunin's shoulder and he fell to the ground bleeding. Hito raised up his sword to deliver the final blow, but he heard footsteps storming toward him from behind.  
  
"Don't kill him!" A man attempted to tackle down Hito, but he dodged it, hearing the footsteps. It was one of the guards. He had been peeking from behind the door instead of guarding the governor. "Please, I beg of you Mr. Assassin...don't kill him!" Hito glared at the man blocking his path. The guard fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Having no sympathy, Hito stabbed down into the guard's stomach, then turned and stepped on the throat of Akunin, draining what little life he had left.  
  
"Petty men..." Hito walked into the mansion, both swords unsheathed, and looked around. He was unnoticed by the few guards on that level. Walking as quietly as possible, Hito was able to sneak up behind one. He quickly measured out where his heart would be and stabbed him in that spot, leaving the guard no time to scream. Feeling proud of his quietness, Hito carried on to find and surprise the next guard. He snuck up behind one, when the silence was broken.  
  
"Hito!" The doors were slammed open. "Hito, you're gunna pay!" It was Osan. The guard that Hito was standing behind turned around quickly and jumped back in surprise. Hito quickly stabbed him and ran to Osan, covering his mouth.  
  
"Quiet you little brat!" Hito whispered loudly, holding Osan's mouth tightly. Osan grabbed Hito's hand and struggled to peel it off.  
  
"Hito, you killed the remains of my family!" Osan shouted, keeping his hand on Hito's arm, and gripping it tightly, trying to cause pain. Hito looked confused. "My father...Akunin, you killed him! My brother's corpse was found right next to his! You'll pay for that, Hito Himura!"  
  
"Himura?" A guard asked, catching himself from attacking Hito. "Your last name is Himura?" Hito glared at Osan, who freed himself from his grip.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" Hito jumped forward and swung at the guard. He blocked it, forgetting about the second sword. Hito swung that and cut deeply into the man's neck.  
  
"Ken...shin..." He whispered before dying.  
  
"What?" Osan asked. Hito shook his head, confused himself.  
  
"How'd you learn my last name anyway?" He asked Osan.  
  
"Your master dude. Kiro was it?"  
  
"He's not my master...but he told you?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me where you were too. It kind of sounded like he wanted someone to kill you too. When I asked him where you were, he just told me." Osan's voice was still angry, "His voice was sinister. He wants you dead. And I'll be the one to kill you!" He jumped at Hito with half of a wooden sword.  
  
"Don't be a fool." Hito dropped his swords, then grabbed both of Osan's arms, holding them tightly so that he could not move free. He kicked his knee up into Osan's stomach, knocking him unconscious. He then bent down, picked up his swords, and walked up to the next level of the mansion. This level was lightly guarded, but more than the first.  
  
"It's the assassin!" One of the guards shouted. He was staring straight at the door. All five men ran and barricaded the door before Hito got through.  
  
"They're all fools..." Hito brought back his sword, then stabbed it forward, cutting through the wooden door and stabbing all that got in its way. Using all of his strength, Hito dragged the sword across the door, not only killing more people, but enabling Hito to get into the room. Many of the guards were already dead. The remaining guards looked nervous, but charged nonetheless. Hito ducked under the first blow, bringing his sword up into the man's neck. He kicked him aside, then ran to the next opponent. Three guards were lined up and ran at Hito, they were identically attacking. They all had their swords extended forward. Hito jumped up and swung his sword under him, cutting off the heads of all three. All guards were eliminated from this room and Hito ran to the next door. "This is it..." He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath, then opened the door. A man sat in a chair, looking out the window. This was the man he was assigned to assassinate, and Hito thought that there'd be more guards in here than in any room...but there were none.  
  
"Hito Himura..." Governor Kena stated, glancing back at Hito. "So this is the grandson of Battousai..."  
  
"What?" Hito asked. He had heard stories of the legendary Battousai before, but he had never known that he was related. "The Hitokiri Battousai was not my grandfather!"  
  
"Oh, he was. Kenshin Himura was his name." Now Hito had heard that name before, and knew that he was related.  
  
"You must be mistaken, Kenshin was...not Battousai...he wouldn't have been strong enough. My father...Kenji, he said that Kenshin was not very strong," Hito glared at Kena. "How would you know of my grandfather anyway?"  
  
"My father knew him. He was a police officer and knew him quite well, that man." Kena looked back out the window. Hito noticed that he was not doing anything to complete his assassination. He re-sheathed his blade, then ran at Kena. "Ishine." Kena said. A man seemed to fall from the roof, landing in front of Hito.  
  
"Grandson of Himura, eh?" The man grinned. "It will be a pleasure to dispose of a descendant of my fathers old enemy." He had white hair, but wasn't that old. He looked around mid-30 age.  
  
"Wha...?" Hito whispered to himself. The man drew his sword and approached Hito slowly and cautiously.  
  
"I am Ishine, son of Enishi. You grandfather killed my aunt..." Ishine brought his sword up diagonally and glared at Hito. "An end will come to the remaining Himura. Let the legend end." He ran swiftly at Hito and swung his sword quickly. Hito barely jumped back in time. He shook his head once, noticing that he had almost zoned out. Ishine turned his sword upward, swinging the opposite direction. Hito blocked, then used his new sword to stab straight forward. Ishine moved his head slightly, making Hito's blow miss. Clenching his teeth, Hito quickly turned his blade sideways so that it faced inward at Ishine's neck, but the man was far ahead of him. He had already ducked down and was coming up from below.  
  
"He's quick!" Hito whispered to himself before attempting a counter. He used one of his swords to block Ishine's and to keep it away for his other blade, which he swung hard with. Ishine ducked backwards, rolled, and got back up to his feet in a flash.  
  
"You're tiring." Ishine stated, noticing that Hito was faintly panting.  
  
"Barely. You are the only decent opponent I've faced in this era." Hito blinked once and long, letting himself partly rest in this quick time out. They circled each other for a few seconds before Ishine jumped forward. He stabbed vigorously at Hito, who caught the blade in-between the two of his own. Putting in all his strength, he bent in one direction, trying to break Ishine's sword.  
  
"No fair, you have two swords." Ishine fake whined. "Why not make it fair?"  
  
"My game doesn't deal with fair." Hito was still trying as hard as he could to break the blade. He heard a crack, and Ishine obviously did too. He pulled his sword back hard, removing it from Hito's grasp. They both looked at it, seeing a crack in a small portion of the sword.  
  
"Now you've done it." Ishine swung hard, but Hito blocked. The man charged forward with his fist extended. Hito tried to block using his free sword, but before he could, Ishine retrieved his sword and jumped up. Bringing the sword up high, he brought the blade down with full force. Hito moved out of the way, but not quickly enough. The crack snagged his arm, ripping a small portion of flesh off of it. Hito winced, but used Ishine's recovery moment to his own advantage. Using his new sword, he turned the blade horizontally and ran forward at him. It hit Ishine across the chest, leaving him gasping and shocked. Hito grinned. 'It's over.' He thought to himself. But a sigh slipped into his ear. A sigh?  
  
"Scared me for a moment. Though the force did deliver some pain." Ishine stood, rubbing his chest...alive.  
  
"Impossible. I made a direct hit." Hito's eyes widened. He raised his blade up into his sight and stared at it. "Wait a second..." He ran his finger down the blade. "What's...this? Has my master deceived me? It's...a reverse blade." Ishine laughed at Hito's surprised expression. Hito glared at him, then brought his normal sword back into a stabbing position, while keeping the other in front to block any upcoming attacks. He took a step forward, then added another to apply force to his stab.  
  
"Wha-?!" Ishine was caught off guard, though he dodged the attack for the most part, the blade still contacted his shoulder. Blood slid down Hito's sword as he brought it back for a second attack. "That trick won't work twice on me!" Ishine swung his sword, hitting Hito's to the side. Hito quickly flipped his other sword so that the sharp edge was facing upward. Before Ishine could recover, Hito stabbed at his other shoulder. He winced, but kicked Hito back. 'I've damaged him...It'll be easier from here on out.' Hito thought.  
  
"Don't think you've won just yet!" Ishine spat, jumping forward to stab Hito. Surprised, Hito blocked, but faltered. Letting out a yell, Ishine stepped closer once again, attempting another attack. Eyes widening, Hito blocked again, getting slower each time. 'How can he be so fast while injured like that?' He took a long jump back, getting out of Ishine's reach. He took the same stance of his earlier attack, and charged forward with two steps. The blow landed directly into his stomach, going all the way through.  
  
"Hi-...to-..." He said between coughs of blood. "You'll...pay..."  
  
"And who will fulfill that threat?" Hito asked, turning the blade to make the pain worse. Ishine looked up into Hito's eyes and gripped the blade, pulling it out while wincing harder. Gasping, Hito pushed it back in. "Not you, I'm sure." He placed his other sword against Ishine's neck.  
  
"How...can you live...like this?" He asked. "No friends...only enemies..." Hito removed his sword from Ishine's stomach, letting him fall.  
  
"I'll survive." Hito said before turning around to face the governor. "You're next. Cooperate to die quickly or struggle for pain. Which do you choose?" This was the first time Hito gave his victim a choice. Usually it was just kill them quickly, never giving them time to scream. The governor was frozen in fear.  
  
"Why...why are you killing me? What've I done to you?" He was shaking, arms braced against a wall.  
  
"Oh, not me. I act on the wishes of others. Kiro Sousen presently." Hito responded, slowly approaching Kena.  
  
"No..." The governor backed up so that his back was flat against the wall. "Please, the man's insane, he doesn't know what he wants!" His voice cracked several times.  
  
"You're just pleading for your life. It won't help." Hito's cold glare sent a chill up Kena's back. "Besides, it is none of my business whether he's insane or not." Kena swallowed hard and clenched his teeth.  
  
"I'm not giving up without a fight!" He pounced from his wall, attacking Hito bare-handed.  
  
"I thought not." Hito jumped aside right before Kena's punch fell, and kicked him to the side. "So you choose pain?" He stuck one of his swords through Kena's right leg, forcing him to scream in pain. "Game over, chief." Hito whispered before cutting open his neck. He then walked out of the room silently, taking out a cloth to clean the blood off of his long blade. "Kiro, my mission's over. It's your turn to die now..." Hito smirked. When Osan told him the Kiro wanted him dead, it took a load off Hito's shoulders. Now he could kill him and actually have a purpose. He never liked Kiro. He exited the room and continued his walk out of the mansion.  
  
"Hi...to..." A voice slightly cracked, turning into a painful chuckle. "Should've slit my throat...while you had the chance..." 


	3. Deserted

Chapter 3  
  
Hito jumped upon roof after roof, finding his way back to the house of his next victim. A smile crossed his face, and he began leaping with excitement, becoming anxious to slaughter the man he learned to hate. It was dark and he could barely see the roof head of him, but something caught him in the corner of his eye. He saw movement, but it was too dark to identify the source. Hito stopped on the current roof and walked silently to the edge. It was a person he saw...a woman. She was walking out into her backyard. He could barely tell, but something shimmered off of her face...she was crying. Hito crept closer, gripping the roof tightly so that he didn't slip. Shouting came from the house she walked out of, but Hito couldn't quite make it out. The girl crouched and buried her face in her sleeves. Her hands moved to cover her ears, blocking out the screaming from inside the house.  
  
"This isn't my place..." Hito whispered before continuing his journey 'home'. His jumping seemed a bit sloppier than before. The main reason why he was such a good killer and the fastest man known in Japan, was that he hadn't a care in the world. No concerns or fears to distract him. But for some reason he couldn't get the girl out of his mind. She looked so in pain and miserable. "Forget about her." Hito commanded himself, forcing himself to sharpen up and continue his short journey as before. Osan...he was still back at the mansion. He had forgotten about Osan until that moment. He was allowing too much to interfere with his work, no longer would he accept it. Hito jumped gracefully from the final roof and landed soundlessly onto the dirt road. He crept inside, stressing over his quietness. He did not wish to awake his victim.  
  
"You've returned. I was wrong." Kiro said casually when he saw Hito. Hito jumped, then turned to Kiro who was sitting at the table. He shot him a glare and quickly maneuvered his hand to the hilt of his sword and ran at him. "What do you think you're doing boy?!" Kiro stood up quickly, knocking his chair backwards. Hito drew his sword swiftly and thrust it close to his neck. Kiro's eyes widened and sweat trickled off of his face. "You...you can't kill me."  
  
"But it's okay for you to try killing me?" Hito's eyes stayed in small slits, a cold glower that could scare any man away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kiro was slowly moving his hand to Hito's hilt  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Hito brought his sword back and shoved it into Kiro's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "You sent me on that assassination hoping it would kill me!" Hito put his foot on Kiro's back and slightly pushed down. "You underestimate me, Kiro Sousen." He pushed down harder, causing the man to fall flat on his face.  
  
"Hito...Himura...you could never survive without my help!" Kiro struggled to stand, but Hito kept him level to the ground.  
  
"I did before you found me. Someone else will find a use for me and pick me up like you did." Hito kicked his side, "maybe they won't try to kill me."  
  
"So what..." Kiro stood up, finding that Hito had temporarily laid off. "So what if I want you dead...who doesn't?" He walked backwards until he hit the wall, then reached into a large split in the wood, where he reached in and grabbed a gun. "Who wouldn't want the honor of knowing they had slain the most hated man with their own hands?"  
  
"Your own hands, huh? You call sending me to a mansion full of guards trying to kill me 'slaying me with your own hands'?" Hito didn't take his eyes off of the gun.  
  
"You were stupid enough to believe it was beneficial to me and take the offer. I say you'd have killed yourself!" Kiro shot the handgun, cutting Hito sharply across the right side of his face. He grimaced and took his hand up, wiping the blood off with his sleeve. After he had smeared some of it on his sleeve, he looked at it, then moved his hand to the hilt of the other sword. He moved his eyes to that of Kiro and glared viscously at him. Kiro shot again, but Hito ducked at the sound, just barely missing a full on hit. He took a wide step forward and drew his second sword in an upward motion towards Kiro. Startled, he aimed straight at Hito's head—which was about two feet away from the gun—and shot. Hito swerved right before the shot was fired, and bashed him on the side of the head with his hilt, knocking him over. He put the tip of his blade to Kiro's throat and sheathed the other. Frantically, Kiro grabbed his gun and aimed it up at Hito again.  
  
"No matter how much you shoot it, you won't hit me." Hito kicked the gun out of Kiro's hands and knelt, keeping his sword at Kiro's throat. "I know you have a reason for killing me other than honor. Tell me."  
  
"Why...why should I?" Kiro had extreme nervousness in his eyes, but tried to keep his cool. Hito tightened his grip on the hilt and shifted the blade closer to his throat.  
  
"Tell me." He demanded again. "And why kill governor Kena?" Kiro kept silent. "What did you have against the governor?"  
  
"I had nothing against him!" Kiro snapped. "Nothing at all...I didn't want him dead." Hito looked strangely at him. "He was my brother."  
  
"But...different last names?"  
  
"No, Sousen is not my real last name. It is my middle that I use for identity protection. I don't want anyone knowing who my brother is, and I want no one knowing who I am either. My real name is Kiro S. Kena."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question of why you sent me to kill him."  
  
"I didn't expect you to kill him. It was the most heavily guarded place in this area. I thought and hoped you would die before getting to him. And I knew that Ishine could not fail. But he did...and I still don't understand how he could fall to you."  
  
"The smallest bit of carelessness can ruin you during a fight." Hito loosened his grip without noticing. "So what was the other reason for killing me?"  
  
"You were trouble for my brother. Do you know how much of a nuisance an assassin is to a governor? How many complaints he gets about husbands, wives, and siblings, getting killed? You weren't making his job any easier than it was to start with!" Kiro hit Hito's sword aside with his hand, and quickly jumped up, running out of the house.  
  
"Kiro!" Hito quickly turned around and chased after him. As soon as he exited the house, he was grabbed and pulled back by the collar of his shirt. A dark, covered face moved close to his ear.  
  
"Master wants to see you immediately." The man whispered before jumping away. Hito looked around, trying to find Kiro. But in the darkness, he had gotten away. He sighed, and made his way to the house of his master. The mud sprayed up onto his legs and he felt almost blind, running in the darkness. But he knew the way well and got there in little time.  
  
"Master?" Hito asked as soon as he opened the rice-paper door to his master's small home. Shihan looked at Hito. He didn't look very happy.  
  
"Sit. I have much to discuss with you." His eyes were locked on Hito, a mix of agitation and concern. He was holding a sheath in his hands. "Hito," He sighed, "It has come to my attention that you have been blinded by fury and amusement."  
  
"What?" Hito asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Hito, the Shousa Kyouhen style teaches to feel sorry for those you kill. You remember that, right?"  
  
"Master, how can I feel sorry for those who insult and defy me?"  
  
"You are taking their lives Hito! That is the one thing that people keep sacred to themselves. You steal away their most prizes possession. That you should feel bad for." Shihan moved a bit closer.  
  
"Are you telling me to regret my actions? Shousa Kyouhen is killing your foe quickly and acting only for the benefit of others.  
  
"And you have already bent those rules. Hito, I slowly accepted your choice when you decided to be an assassin, but what I feared would happen is happening. The more skill you gain and the more you rip away the existence of men, you become more inhuman. It is becoming your way of life, a natural custom. I'm worried about you, Hito. I ask you to quit your job as an assassin and work for me. For pay of course."  
  
"Quit...?" Hito stared blankly at his master. Without realizing it, all that he said was true. "Work for you? Master, I already serve you by practicing the style you have trained me under. I represent you, Master! I am becoming more and more known and feared. What great power rests under my name! Citizens tremble when my name is spoken. You have raised an infamous celebrity. Isn't that enough for you? Let me keep my job, master."  
  
"This is what I mean!" Shihan stood up and through the sheath he was holding against the wall. "I hadn't even informed you on what I wanted you to do, and you stick up for you murderous job of slaying men! You have become attached to what should not be enjoyable! It's murder, Hito. Even if the original purpose was to slaughter, it was not supposed to be liked."  
  
"Master, my existence is already known by over half of Japan! I'm in history books. What I have done will never be forgotten. It is no longer necessary killing, it has become a test of strength between myself and my opponents."  
  
"Quit, Hito. Being an assassin is ruining your humanity. I am growing a garden in my yard. I will pay you to tend them every day. It would be good for you. Growing and giving life rather than taking it."  
  
"A garden? Every boss I've had says I have immortal skill that can be stopped by no one. Except my last one...he said it but didn't mean it...but at least he knows of it now. Such skill cannot be wasted on tending a garden!"  
  
"So you insist on killing?" Shihan asked. Hito hesitantly nodded.  
  
"I won't be needing the reverse blade sword you gave to me. May I have my other blade back?"  
  
"Keep the sakabatou. It may teach you something."  
  
"...Thank you, master."  
  
"Do not address me as master any longer." Shihan said. "I hereby disown you as my pupil." Hito was surprised, but forced himself to stand.  
  
"I understand...Shihan." Hito turned and exited the house.  
  
"I have lost him..." Shihan whispered after Hito had shut the door. "I knew it was wrong to teach him to kill from such a young age..."  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
Hito returned to the house that he used to stay at. He stared at it for a long while, went inside, grabbed his black cloak, and left. Swinging his cloak over himself, you dragged his feet down the dirt road, hiding in the shadows of roofs.  
  
"There you are!" A voice called, pulling on Hito's cloak. "I've still got a score to settle with you!" Hito turned around to see Osan standing in his path.  
  
"You still want to fight me?" Hito put his hand on his hilt. "I'd rather not kill you, but if I must." He sighed. Osan backed away a step.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't. W-would you?"  
  
"I would. I am an assassin remember? Killing is my way of life." Hito repeated what he said over and over in his mind. It was true. Shihan was right. He bit his lower lip, then turned back around and continued walking.  
  
"So where are you going?" Osan asked quietly, walking quickly to catch up to him.  
  
"No where really."  
  
"Then why are you even walking? Can't you just sit at home? Or do you just walk around every day? Strange, I never saw you before you saved me. So you must not just wander around every day..."  
  
"I have no home." Hito stopped and sat down, dust flying up with the impact. "I am a no one now...a simple rurouni..." He looked up at the sky. "No master, no boss. I've lost everything. Even my humanity."  
  
"Why don't you train me? That'll give you something to do." Osan suggested, smiling.  
  
"My judgment and reasons have changed, but the answer remains the same. I will not ruin your life as well. Too many lives have I already stripped away."  
  
"What do you mean? The training would kill me?"  
  
"No, but the result is just as bad. You become emotionless. You lose everything. Every opportunity that had opened to you earlier in life closes. Once you start killing, you can't stop. It destroys you from the inside. Trust me, you don't want it."  
  
"But I have a strong will! I will use the skill to protect people like me! I won't become what you have!" Osan caught himself and stared at Hito. "I didn't mean that..." Hito didn't seem to notice.  
  
"When anger takes over you, the fury releases. Your skill makes you arrogant and you kill recklessly. It's not a matter of will." Hito said. "I speak from experience. I didn't start like this."  
  
"What...do you mean? How did you become an assassin?" 


	4. Memories

Chapter 4  
  
Young gray eyes looked into the sky. His lips curled into a smile and he stood up, shielding his eyes from the sun. His thick, short black hair stuck up messily and he turned around to walk inside a house.  
  
"Hito, honey, your hair!" The boy's mother laughed, and ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it out.  
  
"Ah, mom!" The six-year-old Hito backed away and stroked his hair quickly, messing it up again. "I wanna look tough! All the guys have spiky hair!"  
  
"This isn't spiky, it's just messy. Hito, just let me fix it, will you?" The woman attempted fixing his hair again, and Hito gave in.  
  
"Alright. But you can't do that in public, kay?"  
  
"Okay." She smiled and hugged her boy around the shoulders. "If I can't do anything 'embarrassing' in public, you better let me treat you like a real six-year-old boy at home." Hito scrunched his face and shrugged. "Good. Now get going, play with your friends. It's a nice day out."  
  
"Okay." Hito turned and walked outside. The sun was bright and pleasant, and children were playing all around. "Shia!" He ran to a five-year-old girl and sat next to her. Her face was red and tears ran down her cheeks. "What's wrong Shia?"  
  
"They..." She pointed to a group of 6 11-year-old boys. "They took her..." Hito looked at her with confusion. "They took Nenny."  
  
"Why'd they do that?" Hito knew who Nenny was. Nenny was Shia's beloved doll. She took her everywhere and treated her like her baby.  
  
"They said...they said they wanted her! They're gunna use her in their 'experiment'." Shia sobbed. Hito stood up and walked to the group of boys.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted. The boys looked at him, and some of them laughed.  
  
"What do you want, little boy?" One of them put their hand on Hito's head.  
  
"You've got Nenny!" Hito puffed out his little chest and tried to look tough. "Give her back, she's Shia's!" Shia stood up and ran next to Hito.  
  
"Please?" She saw the doll in the pocket of one of the boys and reached out to it. "Nenny!" She cried out. The boys smiled and laughed. Hito jumped forward and tried to grab Nenny from the boy's pocket, but he caught him by the shirt, swung him around, and threw him back. "Hito!" Shia knelt by Hito. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Give Nenny back!" Hito stood up and tried not to cry. "She's Shia's favorite doll!"  
  
"I didn't know such a little boy could hold such a big voice." The boys laughed. "You want the doll? Go get it!" He took it out of his pocket and threw it up onto a roof. All of them laughed as they walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, Shia. I'll get Nenny back for you." Hito jumped on a small pile of boxes and then looked around. He jumped onto the window of the house, then reached up to the roof. It was too high for his little hand to reach. He struggled to reach higher, but slipped and fell off of the windowsill. Shia started crying. Determined to fetch the doll, Hito got up and tried again. When he made it to the windowsill, he jumped as high as he could, and caught the edge of the roof in his hands. He struggled to pull himself up, but wasn't strong enough.  
  
"What're you doing there, Hito?" A strong male voice asked. Muscular hands grabbed his around the waist and carried him to the ground.  
  
"Nenny's on the roof!" Hito looked at the man and recognized him. "Get her, daddy!" The man looked up at the roof, stood on the boxes, reached up, and retrieved Nenny. He handed her to Hito.  
  
"Have fun playing with Shia, Hito. Come back home soon, okay?" Hito's father left to venture back home.  
  
"Here you go, Shia." Hito gave Nenny to Shia.  
  
"Hito! Thank you!" She wrapped her little arms around Hito and gave him a feeble squeeze. "You're the best!" She ran off with Nenny and sat back down against a wall. "Come on Hito, play with me!"  
  
"Kay!" Hito began walking over to Shia when his mother called out.  
  
"Hito? Supper honey!" She walked out to Hito and put her hand on his back. "Come on home. Oh, hello Shia!"  
  
"Hi Hito's mommy!" Shia hugged Nenny and continued to play with her.  
  
Back at Hito's house, Hito climbed into a chair an awaited his meal. His mother came out and gave him a plate of spaghetti.  
  
"Thanks mommy!" Hito smiled and grabbed a handful of spaghetti, ignoring his fork.  
  
"Hito! Use a fork!" His mother fussed. "You'll get all dirty!"  
  
"I got to get out on the streets." Hito's father walked out in his police uniform. "We've got trouble out there again."  
  
"Is it the assassin again?"  
  
"Afraid so. We'll catch him this time, promise." The man leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Be safe, Kenji." She gripped her fork and slowly began to eat.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Hito?" Hito's mother asked, tucking Hito into bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"Where's daddy?" Hito asked.  
  
"He'll come home soon. He's out doing work. Goodnight Hito." She left Hito's room and shut the door.  
  
"Goodnight mommy." Hito snuggled under his covers and closed his eyes. Not twenty minutes later, he was awakened by the sound of glass shattering. Hito sat up straight and looked around. He heard footsteps climbing up the stairs and fly past his room. His mother's door was opened and then a horrifying shrill filled the air. "Mommy!" Hito jumped out of bed and ran outside his door. "Mommy!?"  
  
"A kid!" A voice shouted. "Get him!" Two men ran at him and grabbed him.  
  
"Put the boy down!" The voice of Kenji was heard as he ran inside his house, sword drawn. He ran at the man holding Hito, and stabbed him through the neck. Hito gasped and ran to hide behind his door. The other man ran at Kenji and stabbed, but Kenji jumped to the side, swinging his sword at his neck. The man ducked and stabbed upward but Kenji jumped back and swung horizontally. The blade met his shoulder, but the man had jumped aside enough to make it minor. Countering the move quickly, the man swung his sword sideways and it struck Kenji's neck dead center.  
  
"Hito..." Kenji whispered before dying.  
  
"Daddy..." Hito's breathing increased and he went numb. "Daddy!" He shouted with all the force of his lungs. Running out, he grabbed the sword of his fallen father and caught the murderer off guard. He stabbed him right through the stomach. A sickening groan slipped out of his mouth as he went limp in death. Another shrill pierced the air, and Hito recognized it as his mother's. "Mommy! No!" He ran forward, dragging the heavy sword behind him. As he entered the room he saw the shadow of two figures. One was standing up with a sword in hand, the sword reached across and through the chest of the other. The second shadow slipped off the blade and fell back to the floor. "M-mommy...?" Hito felt hot tears weld up in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. His once sweet eyes morphed into a harsh glare. He let out a childish war cry and furiously charged at the man.  
  
"You're that kid!" The man stepped into an area of light. He was one of the eleven-year-old boys! "So...the other two...they're dead? You killed my father and big brother...? You'll pay for that kid, however you did it!" He charged at Hito, but the blade was caught by another sword.  
  
"Don't pick on children." A stern voice echoed. He shifted his blade to maneuver it through the heart of the boy. Blood splattered onto Hito's face, and he backed away.  
  
"You okay kid?" The man asked. Still sobbing, Hito shook his head. "Your parents are dead huh? I guess you're not old enough to live alone either. I'll take you in."  
  
"Take me?" Hito looked up at the face of the man. It was harsh yet parent like. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Shihan."  
  
"Shihan?"  
  
"Yes, but you will not call me that. You will address as master from now on." Shihan put his hand on Hito's back and guided him out of the house. "You will live with me. Do you wish to become stronger? Strong enough to defend those like you?" Hito nodded. "I shall train you under the Shousa Kyouhen style. You will become the most powerful man in Japan, next to me of course. Justice will be upheld by the two strongest men alive.  
  
"Hito!" Shia ran to him and gripped his arm in her hands. "Are you leaving, Hito?" He nodded. "Why are you leaving? Stay here!"  
  
"This guy's gunna take care of me, Shia. I'll be okay."  
  
"Hito! I don't want you to go! D-don't leave!" Shia sobbed. Hito was crying as well. "Promise me we'll see each other again, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Promise!"  
  
"Pinky swear?" Shia reached her hand out. Hito smiled and shook pinkies with her.  
  
"Pinky swear." They both smiled as Hito was carried off by Shihan. 


	5. Kidnapping

Chapter 5  
  
"So you started as a good, regular, little boy?" Osan asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Thinking back, I don't know why I became an assassin. Assassins killed my parents...but there's no turning back now. I've dug myself a hole too deep to get out of."  
  
"Shihan never turned evil, and he used the Shousa Kyouhen style. I won't end up the same as you did. I can be like Shihan. No, I'll be better than Shihan! I'll use my skills to protect the less fortunate! I'll—"  
  
"You say that now." Hito closed his eyes in frustration. "But what will you say when you've become one of the strongest men in Japan, huh? Will you buckle under the pressure? Decide that you can do more than you are? That's what led me to this horrific job."  
  
"How can I know if I never try?" Osan stood up. "Please, I beg of you to train me! I don't care that I might end up an assassin anymore! As long as I can protect those in need for a short while!" He looked down at Hito, whose expression had no change.  
  
"So you'd kill hundreds of people, just to protect a few? That's stupid."  
  
"Hey!" Osan yelled. "You killed the remains of my family! Everyone's dead! No one could exactly call my dad and me friends, but he was my dad! Now that he's gone, I need to protect my friends. If they die, I have no one else. You know how that feels. It's not a good feeling is it? Do you realize how many families you're tearing apart by your assassinations? Your parents were killed, so now you kill other's parents? Is it some twisted revenge, or what?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hito snapped. "You have no idea..."  
  
"Tell me. You say you have no exact explanation for becoming an assassin. You say you buckled under pressure, that you wanted to do more than you were already. You do have a different reason though, don't you?" Osan asked. Hito rose to his feet and glared down at Osan.  
  
"It's none of your concern what my reason is."  
  
"Come on, tell me! If I know, I'll have a way of avoiding becoming an assassin when I get stronger! Was it anger, or were you just possessed by your skill? Did you decide that you liked killing after killing your parents assassins?"  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Hito backslapped Osan across the face, making him fumble to keep balance. "It's none of your concern!"  
  
"It is if you decide to take me on as your pupil."  
  
"That will never happen. You're childish and stubborn. Learn not the pry into other's pasts. And learn that no means no!" Hito turned his back and walked away.  
  
"Planning on finding another boss? Another master? So you're still not finished? After feeling so sorry for yourself that you became an assassin, you still search for more people to kill?"  
  
"Sometimes others must be killed to maintain your own life." Hito grabbed his hood with his thumb and forefinger on each hand as a sudden wind picked up. He looked up to see a gray sky, realizing that it would soon rain. "Ah well..." He mumbled before continuing onward. He jumped onto a roof, making sure he got there before the rain made it difficult. Jumping quickly, trying to get as far as he could before rain fell, he saw that he was gaining on the house that he saw that girl earlier. Getting there, he swung himself down, keeping hold of the roof, and scanned the yard. She wasn't out this time. Who would be, knowing that rain would come? But what was wrong with her last time, when she was outside crying? Hito shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He swung back on top of the roof and started running again. Feeling a drop of water hit his hand he slowed to a walk.  
  
"Hito Himura!" A voice called. Hito turned around to see Osan struggled to climb onto the roof he was on. "I'm not finished with you yet! You're not supposed to run away when someone's talking to you!"  
  
"Oh, you think I was just going to stand there an be insulted by a child?" Hito asked, turning and running again.  
  
"Stop calling me a child! And hey! Stop running!" Osan started running as well. Rain was falling gradually, and started to speed up quickly. It started pouring, and the roofs became vastly wet and slippery. Hearing a small shriek, Hito turned around. It was hard to see in the dark, but Osan wasn't there anymore. Hito jumped from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. Looking around, he saw a body. It moved and slowly found a way to stand.  
  
"Osan?" Hito got closer.  
  
"Hito!" The child called weakly. He grabbed his arm and limped toward Hito. "You better not...run away this time!" Halfway to Hito, his knees buckled and he collapsed. Hito turned to run, but felt a strange feeling that made him stay. He walked to Osan and squatted next to him.  
  
"You okay?" That was a phrase Hito hadn't said since he was six years old. Osan looked up at him, partly confused and shocked. Though pain made him wince and look away. "If you hadn't followed me, you know, you wouldn't have been hurt like this. It's your own fault."  
  
"I know!" Osan forced himself to stand. "I guess now that I'm 'injured' I can't follow you anymore. Don't get your hopes up, Hito. I'll be back."  
  
"I'm sure you will..." Hito whispered to himself with aggravation. Osan walked away, disappearing out of Hito's sight. He continued venturing to his unknown destination. When Hito had no boss, he wandered around until someone picked him up, needing an assassin. What he didn't understand was how they knew he was an assassin. Ridding himself of thoughts again, he continued running on the muddy road until reaching a large lake. Not seeing the lake in the dark, he stepped in the water and jumped out, realizing he would have to settle there. Looking around, squinting to see, he saw a large oak tree. Its branches spanned out wide enough to cover him from the rain. He sat at its base and crossed his sheaths across his chest. Leaning against the tree, he fell asleep.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
Being shaken by the shoulders, Hito was forced into a rude awakening. He stared blankly up at the man who woke him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but seeing your swords, I just thought you might be some kind of killer..." The man looked apologetic as he turned to walk away.  
  
"You need an assassin?" Hito asked, happy for a possible place to call home for a while. The man turned around and smiled. "So you do?"  
  
"Thank goodness. I'm lucky to have stumbled upon you."  
  
"Stumbled upon me? Oh, is that how you woke me up?" Hito asked, completely serious. The man chuckled and lightly hit Hito on the back.  
  
"Oh, a funny assassin!"  
  
"Wha?" Hito was confused. He was being funny? He shook his head. "So what's the mission? What do you need me for?"  
  
"There's a girl..." The man looked at Hito. "This girl has lived in the same house for 13 years, and with the same man. He's not her father, but is too old to be her husband or brother. Anyway, your mission is to kidnap her and bring her back to me."  
  
"Hm, and I thought you looked like such a nice man." Hito faintly grinned. "Sorry, I don't kidnap, it's not my thing."  
  
"You already assassinate, what's the harm in taking on kidnapping as well?" The man almost looked ready to plead and grovel.  
  
"How much do you pay?" Hito asked. The man smiled.  
  
"A man of money huh? Let's just say a lot."  
  
"How much?" Hito insisted.  
  
"Enough to buy you half a house." Seeing Hito's expression, he realized he would accept. "My name's Coushen. It'll be nice doing business with you." He extended his hand out to Hito.  
  
"How do you know I'll do it?" Hito asked, taking a step back. "I'm not one to kidnap."  
  
"Come on, killing is much worse than kidnapping. Plus you're getting paid more to do this. It makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" He grinned. Hito looked at the man, then hesitantly nodded. "Alright then, it's settled. Follow me, my home isn't far." He turned and walked down the street. Hito followed close behind, looking at the man's steps. They seemed strange. Hito couldn't help but notice that Coushen was almost staggering. He knew better than to ask about it.  
  
Arriving at the residence of Coushen, they both walked in. Hito swung off his cloak and Coushen quickly took it, laying it over a chair.  
  
"You're that Hito guy, aren't you?" He asked. Hito sighed. Somehow everyone knew him these days. "I heard about an assassin who had long black braided hair and cold gray eyes. So it's you. You must be pretty proud of your reputation, eh?"  
  
"I did think so. Not sure now, really." Hito reached his sleeve up to the wound he had gotten the day before to see if the bleeding had completely stopped.  
  
"Where'd you get that cut from?" Coushen asked. Hito looked at him like it was none of his business, but decided it would do no harm.  
  
"My last boss tried to kill me...so I tried to kill him back. He shot me, but it barely touched me. He got away before I could slay him."  
  
"Too bad neither of you succeeded, huh? Two men trying to kill each other and they both ended up living. How likely is that? Especially when you have Hito the assassin after you." Coushen grinned again.  
  
"W-when do you plan on me kidnapping the girl?" Hito asked, feeling uneasy by Coushen's glee.  
  
"Whenever."  
  
"I'll do it as soon as possible. I need to get this over with."  
  
"You could go now."  
  
"Not that soon. I'll wait until tonight."  
  
"Don't you even want to know her name?"  
  
"Not really. Doesn't matter to me." Hito stated. Coushen nodded and there was an awkward silence in the room. "Do you have any vacant rooms? Big ones?"  
  
"You, right through this door here." Coushen pointed to a rice-paper door and Hito walked inside. It was large, as if it had been used as some kind of a dojo. Hito grabbed both of his sword hilts at the same time, and drew them quickly with extreme caution, making sure not to cut himself. He had gotten tired of all the moves he had used earlier and decided to invent one of his own. Hito swung and jabbed, thinking of any new techniques he could use.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
The night arrived, though Hito wasn't sure he wanted it to come so soon. After slaving away in the dojo, Hito was beginning to like a few moves he had practiced.  
  
"Ready to get this over with?" Coushen asked, seeing Hito return from training. Hito nodded and he grabbed his cloak, running out the door.  
  
"No Osan to interrupt me this time." Hito was thankful that he wouldn't have to find a way to ditch the annoying brat this time. He ran swift fully to the known address. As he got closer, the area seemed strangely familiar. He knew the whole area, but it seemed he had visited that region recently. Swinging himself up onto the roof, he ran quickly across, jumping over the gaps with ease. Arriving at the selected house, Hito stood staring for a few seconds. Of course it seemed familiar. This was the house of the girl he was earlier, and the girl was the one he was ordered to kidnap. "Alright...this'll be over soon enough." He jumped into the yard and snuck around to the nearest door. Slowly stabbing his sword through, he made a large enough hole to slide through. Now inside, he looked around.  
  
"Who are you?!" A girl shrieked. 'Now or never.' Hito thought, quickly running forward to grab her. Seeing that he was coming at her, she yelled with all her might. Hito covered her mouth with his hand, holding a scarf under it. Turning to leave, he was stopped by the man Coushen must've been talking about.  
  
"It's not going to be as easy as you hoped it to be." The man drew his sword. It was hard to see in the dark, but Hito quickly realized that he had swung, so he jumped back, not even seeing where the swing would've ended. 'That's right, I have her. She can be my shield.' Holding the girl in front of him, Hito began to back out. "Not going to work." The man ran forward, and with precise aim, stabbed right into Hito's upper shoulder. 'How can he see good enough to avoid the girl in this faint light?' Hito wondered. "Give her back, boy." 'His voice sounds so familiar...' Backing out of his earlier hole, and trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, Hito was finally outside. 'Now to get her out of the yard.' The man stepped out into the moonlight and Hito began to make out his face.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes." The man smiled. "Thought it would be hard to fight with an injury? You won by fluke last time, I'm still stronger than you."  
  
"Ishine...I'll kill you now, this time making sure you die."  
  
"If I didn't have my little lady here, I would be dead. She's a healer, you see." Ishine followed Hito outside. "Let go of her, you won't be able to fight holding her like that. Don't worry, I won't have her back until I kill you." He took a large step forward and brought his sword back into a gatotsu. "New skill I've picked up."  
  
"Not the only one with a new trick." Hito pushed the girl aside and drew both swords at once, bringing them both back, tips barely past his waist. Ishine charged, taking large steps to move quickly. He swung forward with great speed but Hito's new technique was flawless. He sidestepped quickly, brought his right sword up, turned his left hilt, and swung both of them at the same time, having the probability of cutting him in half. Ishine winced. His back was bleeding severely, but none was drawn from his stomach.  
  
"Still have that reverse blade? Thought you would've gotten rid of it by now." Ishine gagged. "No matter." He lifted his sleeve to his mouth to wipe blood that had come up. "No doubt it hurt..." Ishine staggered back and struggled to lift his sword again. "I'm still better...I'll kill you..." Taking the sword in both hands, Ishine brought it up behind his head and stumbled forward, swinging the blade down with all his might. Hito blocked with one sword and stabbed forward with the other. It went through his left leg. Gasping and wincing, Ishine fell to his knees. "I'll...I'll get...better."  
  
"Too bad you won't be alive long enough to train."  
  
"I'll live...then kill you..." He threw up blood, then looked back up at Hito. "I can do...anything...you know..."  
  
"Well then. Can you catch?" Hito flung one of his swords at Ishine. It hit directly at his neck, separating head from body. "I'd say he's dead." Hito turned to the girl. "It's time to go."  
  
"You—"Her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. "You...won fair and square." Her head dropped as she dragged her feet, walking to Hito. He was surprised by her cooperation. "I have no where else to go." She looked at Hito, but could barely see him in the dark. He looked back down, it seemed strange to see her up close.  
  
"Come on then." He grabbed her and managed to swing both of the up onto the roof. He carried her all the way back.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
The girl seemed depressed, like she was waiting for something. Her eyes almost seemed lifeless and reflected everything they saw. Her long black hair mirrored the moonlight, making her almost glow. The two of them reached to entrance of Coushen's house.  
  
"Why don't you put down that hood? I still don't understand how Lord Ishine could recognize you even with it on." She said looking at him. He ignored her and lightly pushed her inside.  
  
"There she is!" Coushen stood up.  
  
"No! Not you!" She turned around but was blocked by Hito.  
  
"I got her for you. I'll be leaving tomorrow." Hito dragged the girl farther into the house, and left her with Coushen. He took off his cloak and swung it over a chair.  
  
"Highly appreciate it, Hito." Coushen smiled. Hito nodded right before opening a door to his sleeping chamber. The girl's face was blank for a while, then she jumped. She almost shouted something, but Coushen interrupted her. "And I almost thought I had lost you forever." Hito stopped at the doorway, wondering what Coushen would do to her. Now that he saw her in the light, she seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"You took me long ago, and Lord Ishine rescued me! After all those years of thinking I was safe, I'm back here again..." She looked at Hito. "I...I was waiting for someone to come and save me...someone I've known my whole life. Y- you...you can't be the same boy I knew as a kid." Hito felt his stomach churn, and he felt as if something inside of him died.  
  
"Who are you?" Hito asked. She was familiar to him, and it suddenly became clear. The girl he had known his whole life. The girl he used to play with. His best friend...She was the girl that after trying so hard to find, ended up being ruined by a huge mistake.  
  
"Shia." She stated. His heart flipped and his face went pale as he started at her. "You promised we'd see each other again, and I believed you. I didn't know that the next time I saw you would be 13 years later. Let alone being kidnapped and brought to the man who ruined my life."  
  
"The man who ruined your life...The man who kidnapped you when you were 7?!" Hito asked, staring at Coushen.  
  
"That's right...Coushen took me away and killed my whole family a year after you left." Shia said. "And I never gave up hope that you would come to my rescue."  
  
"I tried..." Hito mumbled. "I tried so hard..." Anger built up and he threw a chair against the wall. "How could I end up working for the man who ruined my life?!" He yelled in fury.  
  
"Your life?" Shia asked. 


	6. Memories Part 2

Chapter 6  
  
Seven-year-old Hito held his wooden sword tight in hand. Bringing it up over his head, he then swung down hard into the air. Repeating this exercise kept him busy for a few hours every day. He'd practice until he'd collapse with exhaustion. Shihan would always tell him to come back inside. He was not only his pupil, but also considered him his son.  
  
Hito never came in until late that night. It was winter, and even thought the air was freezing, Hito would train in his thin, short cut training clothes. Shihan looked at him with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Someday you'll get seriously ill from being out in the cold so long." He informed.  
  
"Every swing makes me the slightest bit stronger. Though the change is extremely small, every swing counts. I stay out as long as my body allows me to." Hito exhaled for a long while, then quickly brought in new breath. "I'll start again first thing tomorrow." Shihan sighed as he laid down on his futon. Hito sat on his sleeping bag and stared at his wooden sword. "I'm strong enough to hold a real one. When will I be able to use it?"  
  
"When I'm confident that you can handle the pressure."  
  
"Pressure?"  
  
"With great strength comes great responsibility, Hito. When someone finds that they are stronger than most others, he is pressured to decide a path of handling trouble or creating it. When I know you'll use your skills for good, then I will allow you the use of a Japanese Sword."  
  
"I'll become the best crime fighter ever, you'll see. Thieves and assassins won't dare come into my town!" Hito laid back and covered himself with blankets to fight the biting cold. "My parent's killers are already dead...so I'll make sure every assassin in Hokkaido is killed by my hands!"  
  
"That's a big area to cover. And you think everyone will leave all of the killing up to you? You shouldn't want to kill them, Hito. Just stop them."  
  
"But I won't be satisfied until I kill every single man who has committed murder!"  
  
"But when you kill them, that's murder as well. I guess you have the right intensions though..." Shihan sighed before falling asleep. Hito fell asleep quickly due to his exhaustion.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
Hito awoke to the whispering voices discussing outside Shihan's hut. The voices went on for a while before Shihan returned inside.  
  
"Remember your old village, Hito?" Shihan asked. Hito's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What about it?" He stuttered.  
  
"They were raided, a large mob attacked. One of my spies saw it all and checked it out after they had gone. Not a single soul was left there."  
  
"Shia..." Hito grabbed his wooden sword. "Master, let me go look for Shia! I have to find her!" Staring pleadingly at Shihan, he was rejected.  
  
"Hito, it is snowing outside. You'll freeze to death before finding her. And how are you going to find her when you have absolutely no idea where she is?"  
  
"I'll look until I find her...through all of Hokkaido. And if I don't find her, I'll search the rest of Japan."  
  
"You're crazy, Hito. You'd never make it alive in those thin sleeveless training clothes."  
  
"I don't care!" Hito shouted. "I promised Shia that we'd see each other again! I have to make sure she's okay!" Standing up, he headed to the door.  
  
"Wait, Hito!" Shihan stood as well and walked to a closet. "It might be big, but it's warmer than what you have now. I used to wear it in my younger days." He pulled out a gray and black robe, a wanderer's shirt. After came the samurai pants. Hito accepted them and changed quickly. They were very large on his small body. "Here." Shihan grabbed a few pins and pinned some of it up and back.  
  
"Now it's all scrunched up in the back..." Hito complained.  
  
"No one's going to care what you look like. Plus, it's better than your old clothes."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Hito left and stepped out into the snowy yard. The sky was white with clouds and powdery snow fell to the ground adding to the already deep piles. He walked through it, ignoring the icy pain cutting through his feet. It was still freezing, but it felt better than being outside all day in his old clothes. Stepping carefully down the hill to the city, making sure not to slip on ice, he inevitably slipped and tumbled down halfway anyway. "Where is she?" Hito asked himself, observing the small white clouds emitting from each breath he let out. He folded his arms and staggered down the street. No one was outside, and no voices could be heard. The only sound was the crunching of Hito's footsteps in the snow. The silence made his angry. How was he to find anyone when no one was there? Continuing to look around, he noticed someone walking down the alley opposite of himself, though it was hard to see in the thick fog.  
  
"A boy?" The man asked, getting closer. "What are you doing out in the cold? And in such light clothing too."  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Hito looked up at the man strangely. He looked around 25 or so. "You aren't dressed all that heavy either, and you're out here."  
  
"Ah, I'm looking for someone as well." He looked down at Hito. "Someone was taken from home, and I want to take her back."  
  
"That's what I'm doing too! My best friend, Shia, lived in my old village when it got raided. But I'm sure she's not dead, I just know she isn't!"  
  
"Shia? Why...that's the same girl I'm looking for."  
  
"You know Shia?" Hito asked, getting exited. He was someone who could help him in his search.  
  
"I know Shia. She was one of my little sister's good friends. I didn't know of a raid...I thought it was just her that was kidnapped."  
  
"They were raided...every single person was either killed or taken..." Hito gripped his bokou firmly. "Let's look for her together, ok?"  
  
"Deal." He smiled and turned around. "I already checked out all of the houses down here. Let's split up, alright?"  
  
"Okay." Hito turned right when the street divided, while the other man turned left.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
Hito fell to his knees, and gripped his arms firmly. He had been out there all day and the cold was fatal. He couldn't stop shivering and the clouds of breath were coming out quickly. Every breath taken in was like torture because of the bitter cold. Not having the strength to stand, Hito let his body fall, feeling the pain of the snow now covering half his body.  
  
"I'm sorry Shia...but...I can't find you...I won't make it..." Hito's eyes filled with hot tears. The only thing left that was warm. But they soon got cold and as they rolled down his cheeks. It felt like it was splitting them in half. A suddenly warm hand was place on Hito's shoulder. It then grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Hito?" A familiar voice asked. Hito's vision went hazy and couldn't recognize him. "Hito!" The voice shouted. Vision blurred more and mixed before Hito went limp in the man's arms. He put hand on Hito's cheek, then stood up to carry Hito back home.  
  
Halfway back, Hito's eyes fluttered open. He realized that he was being carrying by Shihan, then it all came back to him.  
  
"No!" Struggling, Hito wriggled free from Shihan and stepped a few feet away. "I haven't found her yet!"  
  
"Hito, you'll never find her. No one comes outside in this weather. Come home!" Shihan pleaded for the safety of his pupil. Hito stood his ground and stared at his master with great frustration. "Come on Hito, you can look for her when the snow clears up."  
  
"I can't wait that long!" Hito shouted, shaking his head frantically. "She could die if I wait too long!"  
  
"She could be dead now."  
  
"No!" Hito ran at Shihan shouting. He threw a fist at him, but Shihan easily caught it. Picking up Hito—a nearly impossible job through all the struggling—Shihan held him tightly to make sure Hito couldn't free himself, and carried him back.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
Hito laid in his sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling. Every few seconds he'd look at Shihan through the dark to make sure he was asleep. Once Hito was sure, he quietly arose and tiptoed to the wall where Hito kept his prized sword. Removing it from its shelf, he silently walked back and laid it next to him under his sleeping back.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Making sure to wake up before Shihan the next morning, Hito deviously grabbed the sheathed sword and bolted out the door in three long leaps. The bitter fury of the morning chill seamed to attack him as soon as he stepped out the door. Ignoring the sharp pain throughout his body, Hito attempted walking down the hill without falling. A chunk of ice caught his foot and he tumbled down the snowy mount. As soon as he hit the bottom, Hito jumped up and swept off the heaps of snow that had collected on him, making sure the sword was safe at his belt. As mush trouble as he was already in, Shihan would slaughter him if he lost his prized possession. From there, he continued his search where he had left off, forgetting that he couldn't expect anyone to come out of there house just because a wandering boy was searching around. But another man was seen in the far fog. He was different from yesterday's wanderer. This one was older and was dragging someone by the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Hito drew his sword and ran at the man. "Let go of Shia!" He yelled. Getting closer, the two people realized what was going on and fear struck their faces. Swinging the heavy sword as hard as he could, the man found no reaction, and was cut deeply.  
  
"Daddy!" The little girl that had been forced along shouted. Hito looked at her carefully.  
  
"You...you're not Shia." Hito's voice shook realizing what he had done. "I- I'm sorry..." He stared down at the bloody corpse dyeing the snow a deep red.  
  
"W-why'd you kill him?!" The girl shouted, tears streaming down her face. Hito covered his face with his hand and fell straight down, landing on his butt. "Tell me why! Why did he have to die?!" She inquired again. Hito's sword dropped from his grasp as he raised his hand to cover his face over the other hand. "What's wrong with you?! Why'd you kill him...?" The girl was bawling and she finally fainted.  
  
"I...didn't mean too..." Hito whispered, not realizing her unconsciousness under his hands. "I thought he was someone else...that you were someone else..." Hito grabbed his sword and stood up, letting his other hand drop. "But I still haven't found her." The blood surrounding him made him gag, but he resisted vomiting. He jumped over the girl and continued his search.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
In one of the houses, people were yelling as hard as they possibly could. A girl yelped, but kept quiet after as the others yelled. This house drew Hito's attention. The girl that had shrieked sounded a bit familiar. He had heard Shia scream more than once.  
  
"Shia!" Hito called, busting down the rice-paper door.  
  
"Hito!" The girl beaten in the corner shouted, reaching her hand out in Hito's direction. Hito couldn't help but smile as he ran over to Shia's aid.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, boy?!" A man kicked Hito's side before he could reach Shia, knocking him flat on the floor. "This girl belongs to me, what do you think you're doing coming in here and trying to kidnap her?"  
  
"You kidnapped her first! I'm just coming to save her!" Hito shouted, standing up and walking to Shia.  
  
"Stubborn boy." The man said, kicking him again.  
  
"Stop it!" Shia pleaded, crawling to Hito. The man walked to the two and picked up Shia, throwing her into the next room. "Hito!" She shrieked before the door was closed.  
  
"No...you can't do that!" Hito stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "She's not yours! Give her back!" Yelling, the sword was drawn, aimed at the man.  
  
"You think you can kill me? How pathetic." He jumped aside and lashed out his hand, landing it on the hilt right above Hito's hand. With ease, the sword was pulled from his hand and replaced in the man's. "I am Coushen Lutei. No one can defeat me." He swung a hard right at Hito, but he ducked right under it. He stood up pale, thinking he could never pull the same trick again. "Rescuing her is harder then you thought, eh?"  
  
"I won't give up..." Hito ran at Coushen, attempting to head-but him in the stomach.  
  
"Your moves are too easily read. You can't defeat me." Coushen raised his sword up to strike Hito, when someone broke through the thin wall, landing perfectly on the floor. He pulled out a small knife and flung it at Coushen, making him wince and allow Hito to get away. He then drew his sword and slashed through the next wall, grabbing Shia, then fled.  
  
"No!" Hito shouted. "Come back!" He ran out through the hole he had made in the wall and chased after the kidnapper. But he was already out of sight. "I'm...never going to see you again, am I?" Hito fell to his knees, snow crunching under them. "I give up..."  
  
"Hito! Hito are you alright?" Shihan ran and put a hand on his shoulder, crouching down to his level. "Let's go back home, okay?" Hito nodded, shocking Shihan then making him smile. "Let's go."  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
Silence was the only thing present in Shihan's home. They each sat quietly, sipping tea. Hito was under a heavy blanket, but still shivered.  
  
"So you're giving up on Shia?" Shihan asked. Hito just stared blankly at his cup of tea. "I'm glad that you're not chasing after her anymore." The comment made Hito glance up at Shihan, but then he turned back to his cup. "Don't be sad, Hito."  
  
"I'm not sad." He stated. Shihan looked worriedly at him, but then his stare turned to the ceiling as he placed his cup on the floor and lay back in his bed. Moments passed until Hito spoke again. "Master, I've decided to become an assassin."  
  
"What?!" Shihan sat straight up. "How can you say such a thing?"  
  
"I'm not out for revenge against a certain person. It's everyone. I hate them all. Humanity is sick. They disgust me."  
  
"What ever happened to becoming the best crime fighter Japan would ever come to know?"  
  
"Fighting crime is helping everyone. That's no longer my wish. Maybe someday as an assassin I might find Shia. Then I'll quit. But until then, I'll kill whoever the man paying me wishes for me to kill."  
  
"I still don't understand. Your parents were murdered by assassins! And now you want to become one?!" Shihan asked. Hito covered his face with his hand and placed his cup of tea on the ground.  
  
"There you go. Assassins are humans. They killed my parents, they stole Shia, and they do whatever else they want. Even regular people commit crimes. Shia was held captive by a regular man, but was stolen a second time by an assassin. I hate everyone, that's why every man in Japan should be punished!"  
  
"Hito, not everyone is like that. You and me, we're not like that. You're making a decision to become one of the people you hate."  
  
"The Shousa Kyouhen Ryuu teaches you to kill your foe quickly and acting only for the benefit of others. I will be acting for whomever it is I am serving at the time. Your style allows it."  
  
"You're bending the rules Hito."  
  
"But I'm not breaking them." Hito stood up. "No matter what you say, you can't stop me! When I finish training with you I'll leave and become an assassin."  
  
"But until then you're still a normal boy. You're only seven years old, Hito, yet you act my age. You find reasons for your stubbornness and think deeper than most children do. You learn quickly and you're a very intelligent boy. Yet you still want to waste these qualities by becoming a criminal. So be it, it's your choice to make and I won't stop you."  
  
"Thank you, master." Hito sat back down and finished his cup of tea.  
  
"But I can still try to talk some sense into you until the day you leave me."  
  
"It won't work, master."  
  
"I thought not..." Shihan grinned. 


	7. Reunited

Chapter 7  
  
"Ishine..." Shia whispered. "Ishine and I, along with Coushen were all the cause of your decision."  
  
"The decision was already made, you just surfaced it and brought it to mind."  
  
"Well you've found me, Hito. Are you still an assassin or will you stop like you said?" Shia asked, looking angrily at Hito.  
  
"Back then, stopping sounded easier than I know it is now. I can't." Hito looked at Coushen. "But whatever it is you wanted her back for, I won't let you harm her."  
  
"So you were the little boy who attempted to rescue Shia all those years ago." Coushen had completely zoned out of the current conversation. "And the man who took her from me was Ishine."  
  
"I really accidentally led him there." Hito commented.  
  
"So if I had killed that spy...Shia would've never been taken from me..." Coushen stared at Hito.  
  
"Spy?"  
  
"When I was carrying Shia out of her home, I saw a black figure up in the forest surrounding the town. He wasn't too far from where I was standing and he didn't seem to notice me. I pulled out a small knife and was about to throw it at him, when the leader of the raid yelled to get out of the town before police came to know about it. I forgot about the spy and left. If I killed him right there, you would've never known about the raid, and never have led Ishine to my home."  
  
"And I never would've become an assassin..." Hito was staring back at Coushen.  
  
"Well the past is the past. Shia's back, and by killing you I can keep her." Coushen pulled out a handgun and aimed at Hito. Shia went pale.  
  
"I can't seem to find a boss who doesn't want to kill me..." Hito drew both swords and flipped the reverse-blade upside-down. Coushen fired the first shot and Hito evaded it, moving closer to Coushen. He yelled powerfully as he swung both blades at once in a type of scissor attack. Coushen was cut deeply on both sides, but managed to shoot again, hitting Hito in the shoulder. Faltering and swaying, Hito gripped his shoulder and fell to his knees.  
  
"Hito!" Shia shouted, running to him.  
  
"You seem to be the cause of all this trouble. I should kill you as well." Coushen moved his arm so that the gun was pointed to her. Shia gasped as her face went paler.  
  
"Your battle is with me!" Hito shouted, gliding his blade to the back of Coushen's leg. He winced and fell over. "Shia, grab the gun!" Obeying his command, Shia reached over and quickly snatched the fallen gun. "Your days of tormenting innocent people are over." Hito drove his sword through Coushen's back and glared down at the corpse.  
  
"Hito..." Shia bit her bottom lip and looked away from the puddle of blood covering the ground. "How can you do that? After witnessing your own parents death...how can you kill so easily without hesitation?"  
  
"I guess I've just become used to it."  
  
"Well Coushen's dead. Go back to how you used to be. Become the Hito I knew." Shia pleaded, looking up at Hito's face.  
  
"It's too late, Shia!" Hito stood up and walked to the door. "You're free now, go wherever you want."  
  
"But I don't have any place to go to. Lord Ishine is dead and he took care of me. I no longer have a home."  
  
"You're eighteen, you can take care of yourself." Hito grabbed his cloak and swung it over himself before walking outside.  
  
"It's sad how feared you've become...I knew the assassin's name was Hito, but I couldn't force myself to believe it was you. And now that I'm here with you, I still can't believe it."  
  
"You saw me kill him. And I'll tell you now, I am the horrid assassin Hito Himura. Believe it, it's true." Leaving, Hito heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"I should never have seen you again. Last time I saw you, I was left with pleasant memories. I don't mean the time when you tried to rescue me, but way back then when we were best friends that would play together every day. I thought of you constantly after you left. I couldn't get over the fact that you were gone. Every time I was worried or someone was mean to me, I thought 'what would Hito do?' And I found myself sticking up for myself and being as brave as I could. I protected kids that were being picked on, because you used to stick up for me. I always thought you'd remain the same forever. The same kind child that was tougher than he looked. I would laugh and cry at those memories. I missed you and dreamed to see you again. Yet...now that I'm here with you...I wish you had just left me behind forgotten. I wouldn't have to go through the pain of change..."  
  
"It's hard to choose your fate. Things come up and change you little by little. I was just forced to change quicker than most did. I couldn't help what happened, I was just a child." Hito stopped and turned around.  
  
"But I know you're stronger than that. Not just physically, because everyone knows that, but you have a strong will. I know that if you truly wanted to stay the same, you could."  
  
"I couldn't, Shia!" Hito shouted. "You and Shihan were the last people I had! Losing you meant losing half of my world. I couldn't just sit there after you were kidnapped, I had to find you!"  
  
"But after...when you decided to become an assassin."  
  
"I was infuriated with the world and I was willing to kill everyone who got in my way of finding you. You say I have a strong will. I believe it too." He looked at Shia for a long moment, then turned to run.  
  
"Wait Hito! Though I'm not happy to know how much you've changed, it doesn't mean I'm not exited to actually see you again!"  
  
"I thought 'you should never had seen me again.'" Hito said in an almost mocking manner.  
  
"I mean things in different ways. Seeing you now ruins my hopes of seeing the old you again. But...I could possibly accept the new Hito. I was dazed before, but I'm finally realizing that you are the same person I knew all those years ago."  
  
"Who says I want you to accept me?"  
  
"No one does. But I want to accept you. I can't start hating the one man I idolized for 13 years."  
  
"What about Ishine? You idolized him, didn't you?" Hito asked.  
  
"I..." Shia stopped to think for a while. "I didn't idolize him. I appreciated him, but he was just a man. A man who was like a father to me. But you...you were the person I wanted to be like."  
  
"No you don't. No one wants to be like me. One claims to, but I know he doesn't. I killed his father a while back...he hates me now and wants to kill me."  
  
"Aren't you worried?" Shia asked, sitting against the wall outside. She stared up at the starry sky, then glanced at Hito.  
  
"Not at all. He's only ten years old."  
  
"And he wants to kill you?" Shia asked. She put her hand on her cheek and leaned on her knee. "What a sad world...how old were you when you first wanted to kill someone?"  
  
"Seven. But my first murder was six." Hito answered, sitting down next to Shia.  
  
"This boy will turn out like you..." Shia stated. Hito looked at her with confusion. "Holding such a strong grudge at such a young age. Children are stubborn, and he won't give up on hating you. Like you, that wish for revenge might carry him into becoming an assassin."  
  
"So the boy's wrong." Hito smirked and slumped against the wall so that he was almost laying. "He claims that he would never turn into an assassin. That he would use his skills only for good. That quote sounded awfully familiar."  
  
"You and him...you'll have a strong bond." Shia sighed.  
  
"What?" Hito sat up more and looked at Shia.  
  
"You two are tied together to the same fate. You both started the same and with the same wish of revenge. He'll follow in your footsteps whether he wants to or not. You have so much in common, that you'll either be his rival or his master. Either way shares a bond between you two." Shia smiled and looked at the sky with dancing eyes. "I'm almost a little jealous."  
  
"Why?" Hito asked. Shia just stood up, ignoring the question.  
  
"So what are you going to do now? You don't have a place to stay, huh?"  
  
"I'm used to it." Hito closed his eyes for a long blink. "I sleep out on the streets more than in houses. It's no problem for me at all anymore."  
  
"Ah, here I was feeling sorry for myself for having to do what you had to get used to. What kind of a person am I?"  
  
"No one could blame you. It is a hard thing to get used to." Hito smiled remembering his first night on the streets. "No one could blame you..." He repeated.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v  
  
"So..." Hito looked around. His shoulder length hair was being pushed around by the wind. The stars shined brightly and a full moon hung high in the sky. "So I have to sleep out on the streets now, huh?" The eight-year- old Hito sat against a tree and folded his arms across his chest to try to keep in some warmth. The harsh wind kept blowing, sending shivers up his spine. "No way I can get used to this..." He muttered before falling into a dreamless and uncomfortable sleep.  
  
Awaking the next morning was unpleasant. His back ached from lying on the cold hard ground for so long and his head was sore from the tree he used for a pillow. His nose was running from being out in the freezing weather all night, and he didn't want to move. Forcing himself to sit up, Hito looked around, then sighed. "I guess I have to become accustomed to this feeling from now on." He stood up and walked around. Not knowing the first thing about being an assassin, he just trained all day.  
  
After the sun fell and the moonlight began to shine, was when Hito retired to his sleeping spot. The uncomfortable pain in his back almost drove the young boy into tears knowing that the pain might never go away. He cuddled into his own shirt and fell asleep after the tiresome day.  
  
The next morning, he found himself paralyzed. Panicking, Hito moved his eyes right to left. He could move his arms, but only barely. Using the little power he had, he flayed his arms around hopelessly. "What's wrong with me?" He asked tiredly, finding that just speaking was draining. His back was incredibly sore, so he just laid back and stared up at the sky. 'I don't remember the last time I just kicked back and looked at the sky...' Hito thought. The sky was a dull blue and gray clouds overpowered the sky. 'Aw, don't tell me I'm gunna be rained on...' Hito raised one side of his mouth and scrunched his little nose up. Though extremely mature for his age, he was still a child. Hito narrowed his eyes at a cloud and slightly tilted his head. It looked like a sheep...'why does it look like a sheep?' Hito asked himself, confused at his discovery. He looked harder at it as it morphed into a dragon. 'What the...' The clouds kept changing and shifting. After finally getting over his confusion, Hito found himself laughing. He lifted his arm and pointed at one of the clouds. "It's a monkey!" He said, bursting out into laughter. He hadn't even realized that he was able to move again. He spent the whole day lost in clouds, completely forgetting about his training. When day turned to night, he stared at the stars, smiling, grateful for their beauty. For the first time two years, Hito laughed, smiled, and just enjoyed himself for a whole day. 


	8. Shia

Chapter 8  
  
Hito opened his eyes to a new day. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but it felt good to get some rest after the long days. He stared up at the sky and kicked a leg up over the other, placing his hands behind his head. There was nothing planned that day. He could just relax all day if he wanted to. Hito hadn't had one of those days in a while. Hearing light breaths, he startled and sat up straight, reaching for the swords at his sides. As he turned to get them, he saw Shia, sound asleep. She was slightly curled on her side with one arm behind her head, serving as a pillow. Her other hand was placed a bit in front of her as if she was reaching for something. Her silky black hair was laid all around her in a messy way. Hito couldn't help but stare at her for a time. Her pale skin looked so smooth and his hand involuntarily reached out to touch her soft cheek. He caught it before his touch fell and snapped his hand back, feeling ashamed of himself. Forcing himself to stare in a different direction, his eyes always wandered back to Shia.  
  
"You've changed so much..." He whispered to her, half talking to himself. He lay back against the wall again and looked at her in a side-glance. He sat back up quickly, realizing that his thoughts had ventured. Hito shook his head and stood up. "This is too much. Goodbye, Shia." He stated before jumping into a run. Houses seemed to fly by as his legs carried him quickly away from the girl. There had been too many things to get Hito as far as he'd come, and he wouldn't let a woman ruin it all. Picking up speed, objects on the side of the road flew by faster and faster. He felt like he was on the verge of losing his rhythm and tripping over his own feet, but he kept his rapid pace. 'I wonder where Osan is...' Hito thought. "No!" He forced himself into a quick stop and put his hands on his head. "What am I thinking? Osan isn't important, I just need to find a guy looking for an assassin somehow so I can get work!" Hito remembered how Cushen found him and looked back down the long road he had run. 'My swords!' He turned and ran back, remembering he had left his sword rested next to Shia.  
  
After running his quick speed back, he stopped before coming into Shia's sight. She was sitting up against the wall rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hito? Where are you?" She looked at his swords, then looked around frantically. "You jerk!" Shia stood up and kicked one of his swords angrily.  
  
"Hey!" Hito stepped closer so Shia could see him. "Don't kick that!" Shia looked to him and pouted. Her face puffed in anger and she quickly turned around. Hito ran over to his swords and picked them up, placing the sheathed weapons in between himself and his sash. Turning to walk back, he only got a few steps before Shia was heard.  
  
"Where are you going? You aren't going to leave me, are you?" She ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Hito, don't leave me by myself!"  
  
"What, you want to come with me?" He asked with a half serious expression. She nodded up at him, but he only began to walk away again. "You're just going to get yourself killed."  
  
"But I'll be with you, Hito! You won't let me die, will you?"  
  
"Why does everyone think that I'll take on the responsibility of taking care of everyone? Look, I'm an assassin, not a babysitter. I kill, not protect." He said, slightly picking up his pace.  
  
"But you can if you want..."  
  
"And who says I want to?" Hito turned and jumped up onto a roof in a single leap, leaving Shia alone on the road with no way to get to him.  
  
"No fair!" Shia whined, standing in her non-flexible dress. "You try jumping up there with a dress on! It's not easy!" Hito ignored her and continued walking across the roof.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv  
  
'I've got to have lost her by now...' Hito thought, sitting on a rooftop's edge. His feet dangled over the edge and he stared out at the horizon. It had been about an hour since the last time they saw each other. The sun was high in the sky, burning with a great brightness Hito hadn't seen in a long time. He kicked his legs up onto the roof and laid his feet flat on the edge, leaning back against the rooftop and staring up at the sky. The sun shined heavily on him, forcing him to close his eyes and raise his arm to block the light. The relaxing sun made him drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv  
  
"Hitoooooo!" A voice called out. "Hiiiitoooooo? Where are you?" Hito sat up and looked around, being awakened by the voice. The sun was setting and footsteps could be heard below. He looked down and around before noticing Shia staggering along the road. Hito stumbled away from the edge of the roof to hide, out of the girl's sight. "...Hito..." She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her arms. Hito hung his head over the edge of the roof, watching her with almost fascination. "You jerk! Where am I supposed to go...?" Shia stood up slowly and looked around. A breeze picked up and she grabbed on to her kimono to try and keep in warmth. Looking around, she saw no place to find shelter in, so she kept walking down the road. Hito curled back onto the roof and stared up at the sky, wondering what he should do about her. If she stayed with him, she would be a distraction and get in the way. Though she would be company. That was something Hito hadn't had in a long time. Shia had nowhere to go. She would probably stop at an inn to sleep. But did she have any money? What if she was forced to sleep on the streets?  
  
"Auugh!" He slapped his hands to his forehead and groaned. "Stop worrying!" He commanded himself, pushing himself to sit up. He didn't have any assignments, so he really had nothing to do. Swinging his feet over the edge of the roof, he stared down at the path Shia was walking on. The sunset turned the sky a pinkish red with a layer of blue above it. It was a wonderful sight. Shifting his head to the side, Hito looked to see how far Shia had gotten. She was pretty far down the road, but still visible. She looked to be walking into the sunset, making her look almost angelic. The sun ahead of her shined onto her figure, casting a long shadow and a glowing layer of light around her. Her beauty captivated him until he lost his balance and slipped off of the roof, landing hard on his side. He grimaced and stood up, trying to recapture what had awestruck him before. She was lost into the light. Suddenly worried, he began to run, not even knowing half of what he was doing. He was mesmerized. The sunset pulled him along the path, seeming to promise a great reward at the end. She was in sight again.  
  
"Hito?" Shia turned around, hearing his thumping footsteps. Her voice shook him into reality and he looked around, confused as to what enthralled him so.  
  
"What?" He asked, keeping his cool. Shia just shook her head and continued down the path. "So...where are you planning to go?" He had done it again. He couldn't stop worrying about things.  
  
"Well it's not like you even care..." Shia sniffed, lifting her sleeve to wipe her eyes. Hito looked down to her with a sympathetic expression.  
  
"Are you...crying?"  
  
"No!" Shia slapped both arms to her sides and spit the word out like he had offended her. Her puffy red cheeks and quivering chin gave away the fact that she really was. "...I'm not crying!" Hito shrugged it off. She had changed so much. Built so much pride.  
  
"Alright then." He tilted his head up to look at the blue sky. It was beginning to sink down, consuming the bright colors surrounding the disappearing sun. A few stars could be seen in the sky. Shia rubbed her eyes again, this time to rid herself of sleep. She slowed her pace and glanced over at Hito. He glanced back. He knew what she wanted. "...Yeah, fine. But it's only because I don't want you sticking around with me another night." He reached into a pocket and pulled out his wallet. "The Ryokan is right there." He pointed to a door and gave her some yen.  
  
"Arigato, Hito-san!" She bowed, suddenly cheered up. Straightening again, she snatched the money and hurried off to the inn.  
  
"Why do I do things for people...?" Hito whispered to himself, returning his wallet to its place. He jumped up onto a low roof and climbed up atop the inn's roof. The moon was becoming visible and more stars could be seen. Whatever it was in Shia that had captivated him before, the stars were doing it again. Each star twinkled with its own individual beauty. The crescent moon arriving in the darkening sky added to the effect. He sighed. "What have I done?" He asked himself, thinking back on the previous days. He had slain so many people just for the money. And he didn't even get the money. The world was a dirty, betraying place that he had become entangled with. He was part of it, and a large part at that. But Shia...Shia was caught in its depths for several years. But still, it had no grip on her. Though her mood was easily changed, and she would often become sad or angry, she could always be found with a smile. Even now. She hardly seemed like the same person, though her smile made Hito realize it was true. She was Shia. The only true Shia. His very best friend. And he had chosen to ditch her. All she wanted was to be in company and to be taken care of. But his nerves were easily gotten on and all he wanted was to get rid of her.  
  
There was yelling and shouting below in the bar, but Hito, still gazing up at the stars, didn't notice them at all. He sat down and slumped his back, resting his elbow on his knee, then cupping his chin with his hand. The days of old were coming back again. Back when nothing mattered more than Shia. Before Hito had ever even touched a sword. Before he had witnessed the death of men. Back when things were perfect...  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv  
  
"Hito!" Young Shia called. Her little legs carried her to him. She threw herself at him in a vicious hug. "Konnichiwa, Hito-chan!" She smiled and tightened her hold.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shia-chan." Hito heavily blushed and hastily pushed her away. "Why do you always have to do that?" He pretended to be mad to cover up his red face.  
  
"'Cause I love you, Hito-chan!" Shia smiled and giggled. She only meant as a friend and as a brother. Hito was her defender and best friend, so she considered him family. Hito didn't take it that way. He hardly knew the meaning of love, but his mother had told him that true love was a very special thing. Hito bit his lip and blushed even more.  
  
"Don't say that, Shia-chan! That's bad to say!" He lied. He would always lie and trick her. She was so gullible that it always gave him a kick to play around with her.  
  
"But mommy and daddy say that to me all the time." Shia stated, getting a bit worried.  
  
"Then your mommy and daddy are bad people! If they love you, that means they wanna do things to you!" He scrunched up his face. "Don't worry, Shia-chan, I'll protect you. I won't let them lay a finger on you!" He lifted a finger into the air and pretended to be mighty and glorified. Inside, he was snickering, knowing that Shia believed him.  
  
"Hito-chan..." Shia's face reddened as her eyes leaked tears. "Mommy and daddy...aren't bad people..." She said in between sniffs. Shaking her head, she ran back to Hito. "Why are they bad?" She sobbed, "I don't want them to love me anymore!"  
  
"But," Hito started to feel a bit guilty. "Maybe they don't know what love means." He started to make things up again. "Maybe they just say it 'cause they want you to feel special. But they don't know what it really means. So maybe they aren't bad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai!" Hito nodded. Shia flung herself at him again, her arms flying around his shoulders and latching on. She smiled a great smile as tears of pain changed to joy. That was the good side to Hito's tricks. He was always rewarded at the end.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv  
  
Back then things were great. Things that mattered then had no place in Hito's present mind. And his worries now, his younger self had never learned to even exist. Things had changed so much. Both of them had changed. The cold of the night began to take affect, but the stars and moon kept bringing back memories. They flooded into his mind like a wild river. It finally got to a point where he could no longer handle it. He lay back and closed his eyes, forcing his thoughts out of mind. After several tries, everything was gone. His flooding memories, his confused feelings...all out of reach. Now he could sleep. 


	9. Dream

Chapter 9  
  
Hito was running through a grass field. The long yellow strands reached up high and brushed against his gi, slowing his run. There was a tree at the horizon. It was glowing...calling to him. The sky was yellow, as if the whole sun blanketed the earth.  
  
"Hito-chan!" A young Shia held out her arms to Hito. How? This wasn't a memory. Was it a dream? He stopped and knelt down so he could be more level with her. "Come on!" Shia smiled brightly and grabbed Hito's hand. She pulled him along, forcing Hito to drastically bend as he ran behind her. The meadow disappeared, but the tree remained. Suddenly he was surrounded by houses. It was his old village.  
  
"Hito!" His mother ran out to greet him. "You've returned! You're finally back!"  
  
"...M-mother?" Hito's eyes widened. She was standing there before him.  
  
"Hito, my boy!" Kenji walked up behind him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "We were waiting for you to come back to us."  
  
"But...you're both dead." Hito couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be a dream. It had to be! Shia was little, around five. But she was only a year younger than him! He turned to look at the young Shia, but she was no longer little. She was the grown Shia now.  
  
"Hito, we're back!" She latched onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Hito looked back to his mother. She was smiling back at him, tears of joy running down her cheek. The tree! He had forgotten about it! Hito turned to see the glowing tree in the distance. Reclaiming his arm and shoulder, he darted off down the path.  
  
"Hito! Where are you going?" They all shouted after him. They saw the tree and started running after him. "No! Don't go to the tree!"  
  
"I have to..." Hito puffed, running as fast as he could. "I have to go there...I have to see it!" Feet carrying him faster than he had ever gone before, he was gaining on the tree quickly. "Almost there!"  
  
"No!" Shia tackled him from behind, forcing him to the ground. "Please, Hito! You mustn't go to the tree!" She got off of him and reached her sleeve to her eyes. "Don't leave me again..."  
  
"Leave you?" Sympathy grew inside Hito as he reached out to her.  
  
"Just like you did last time! He'll take you away!" Shia sobbed.  
  
"He? Who?" Hito asked, turning to look again at the tree. It called to him. He had to go there. Shia didn't answer him. She just stared at the ground, trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Please don't leave me..." She repeated over and over. Not wanting to put up with it anymore, he turned to run to the tree. Before his second step landed, Shia grabbed his arm and pulled him back, throwing herself at his chest this time. She gripped his gi tightly and sobbed into it. "No..." She pleaded. He tried to get away, but she wouldn't let him move.  
  
"...I'll be back." He reassured her. "I promise." Shia backed out of her grip and looked into his eyes. He looked back. Her wet eyes reflected the light as tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
"Please...I'll be waiting for you." She turned her head away, not wanting to watch him go. Taking the chance, he ran faster and faster to the tree. Foot after foot, each house flew by until he reached a large gate. It was metal and rusted. Rain was falling hard on him and the sky was now a deep blue, almost black. Creaking was heard as one of the gates swung slowly out, then back in. Hito reached out for the gate and looked through the bars. The tree he was trying to reach was in the middle of the dirt yard behind the gate. There was a small hut-like house off to the side. Pulling on the gate, it opened noisily. The creak of it made an eerie sound, sending chills up Hito's spine. He blinked and when he eyes reopened, he was standing in front of the tree.  
  
"Good. Now do it again." A dark voice commanded. Hito was now little. Roughly seven years old. He held a bokken in his hands and his knuckles were bleeding. Shihan appeared out of the shadows, a wicked look in his eyes. He held out his full length Japanese sword. "Did you hear me?! Come at me!" Hito ran at Shihan, throwing his arms up above and behind his head. He jumped up and swung down at Shihan. Shihan thrust his sword upward and cut Hito's bokken in half. He then turned the sword around to the dull side and slammed it into Hito's side. Hito wavered off, then staggered back to balance. He panted and winced, putting his hand on his side. He looked over at the tree. There were deep cuts in it. "Pay attention, boy!" Hito looked back at Shihan in time to catch the sword flying at his face. Grabbing it, his arms dropped as the blade slammed to the ground. "I told you, you aren't strong enough to hold it up." Confusion encircled Hito.  
  
"What's with the tree? Why was it important?" He looked again at the tree, then to Shihan. "Shia!" He shouted, dropping his sword and turning to the gate. But the gate wasn't there. A large hill had taken his place. "But I promised..." He looked back at Shihan. "Where'd the gate go?"  
  
"You're mind must be playing tricks on you. There was never a gate here." Shihan walked over to him and picked up the sword. "You must take care of this, Hito."  
  
"I don't care about the damn sword!" Hito shouted, suddenly infuriated. "I have to get back to Shia! She's waiting for me! They're all waiting for me..."  
  
"They? Who are you talking about?"  
  
"My parents. My parents and Shia are waiting for me to come back!"  
  
"Come back to what? Hito, your parents are dead! Shia is missing. Your village was destroyed! What is there to return to? Have you already forgotten?"  
  
"I...No, sir..." Hito shook his head. This is what she meant...she lost him. Hito closed his eyes and slammed his fist into the ground. Cold grew around it and he opened his eyes. He was kneeling in snow. Houses surrounded him again. But it wasn't his village. Now he remembered. He had done this before. The snow around him made him shake violently as falling snow covered his head and shoulders. "Shia!" He shouted. "Shia, where are you?!" His voice echoed through the empty town. Swaying back and forth, he tried to keep consciousness. Failing, his body fell to the ground, thumping onto the snow. The white sky threw down its cold balls harder at him. He couldn't stop shivering. "I failed...I can't find you...I broke my promise..." He kept mumbling to himself. "I should've listened...why was I so stubborn? Why couldn't I have just stayed...?" Tears began to trickle down the young boys face as images of both the young and older Shia flashed in his head. "I..." He bit his lip. "I...miss you..." The boy threw his head up and called with the loudest voice he could project. "SHIA!"  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv  
  
"Shia!" Hito sat up straight and panted. Shia sat in front of him, worried.  
  
"Oh, Hito, you wouldn't wake up so I had to dump water on you. I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head down. So that's why the snow in his dream actually made him cold...  
  
"Shia..." He looked at her, then threw his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "I kept my promise, see?"  
  
"Promise? What promise?" Shia blurted, her voice shaking. Her face reddened as she pushed Hito away. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry." He stood up and looked around. It was morning. "...It was just a dream..." The sky was painted a light blue, holding clouds up high in the sky. "Sorry if I surprised you." His voice dropped as he slipped his leg over the roof's edge, then slid off. Shia sat stiff, biting her lip and blushing.  
  
"Nope. Didn't surprise me at all!" She lied. "Hahaha, don't you worry about it, I'm fine!" She hadn't even realized that he was gone. "Yup...perfectly fine here!" She kept on babbling on until she saw that no one was on the other end of the conversation. "...Hito? Hey!" Trying not to rip her dress, she slowly and cautiously climbed off of the roof. "Wait for me!"  
  
"Wait for you? Where am I going?" He asked her, stopping and turning around.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I never know. Not when I don't have a boss."  
  
"Oh..." She said, promising an awkward silence. It came. "So...what was that hug about?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But...come on! Why'd you hug me?" She started getting excited. Hito sighed and tried to ignore her. "Don't ignore me!"  
  
"If you come along with me, you have to learn how to shut up, got it?" Hito spat. Shia pouted, then smiled again.  
  
"You mean I can come along?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." What was he getting himself into?  
  
"Yay! Arigato, Hito-san! You won't regret it!" She shouted, latching onto his arm.  
  
"Sure I won't...and there'll be none of that! Got it?" He said, pulling his arm away from her.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She couldn't stop smiling and looking around at everything. "You're the best, Hito-san."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Don't say that...please." He groaned.  
  
"Fine, sheesh. It's just an expression."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Geez, someone's grumpy today."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up!" Shia countered, angrily. "What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"And what's with the curt answers?"  
  
"What with you trying to pry into my life? Leave me alone, will ya?!"  
  
"Well you didn't seem so bad earlier. You were actually hugging me." Shia stated. He knew she'd use that against him.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." Hito groaned.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since...gah, just shut up."  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"How did I start it?!"  
  
"You hugged me!" Shia shouted. Hito put his hands over his face and sighed. Why had he been stupid enough to hug her?  
  
"Look, just forget about it, okay?" He was starting to get really agitated. Seeing his parents again in the dream...that brought back so much.  
  
"What if I don't want to forget about it?"  
  
"Well that's not my problem."  
  
"It sure did sound like it was your problem earlier."  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"Why am I going with you? You're so mean!"  
  
"It was your choice. Leave if you don't want to come."  
  
"I should leave!"  
  
"Who's stopping you?" Hito asked. He really did want her to just go away. Shia looked at him and pouted angrily.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe I should just go!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!" She turned and scurried off in the opposite direction. Hito blinked a long blink and continued forward. Shia sure was a lot different. She was prideful and ignorant now. Definitely not the Shia he used to know. If she didn't knew about their past, he wouldn't thought that she wasn't the same person. Well she was gone now. He had gotten rid of her.  
  
"I really do drive everyone away..." Hito said, depressed. He then scowled, partially at himself, partially at everything else. "So what? I don't need them. The only thing I need is my sword." He continued off down the road to search for a new boss. 


	10. Osan

Chapter 10  
  
Hito mentally scolded himself for driving Shia away. Even though she was annoying, she was company...she was his friend. No. She used to be his friend. They had both changed and moved apart. Even so, he was alone once a gain.  
  
He started thinking about his parents, never realizing how much he had missed them until then. 'Mom, dad, Shia...I saw them all in the dream. Shia in real life. I can't let this get to me. I can't let it ruin me.' Hito though, worrying that seeing people from his past might make him change back. Well what would be so wrong about changing back? What would be so bad about becoming a decent person?  
  
"Aie. Stop it." He commanded himself. 'I'm only thinking about this because I saw them. It'll pass.'  
  
"Hito!" A voice sounded. It was a boy. Hito turned around to see Osan running up to him. "I told you I'd see you again! You thought you got rid of me, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, actually I kind of forgot about you."  
  
"...Hahaha, you're kidding, right? No one can forget me!" Osan said proudly. Hito rolled his eyes and turned back around, continuing down the street. "Ignoring people is rude, y'know." "I don't care."  
  
"Well then. Back to business! Hito, I demand that you train me!"  
  
"Again with this?" Hito groaned and turned to face Osan again. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm—"  
  
"'Not going to train you', I know, I know. But please! You owe it to me." Osan begged. In a way, he was right. Hito had killed his father and brother. Shia had been right as well. Osan would follow in Hito's footsteps. They both had no family. Osan wanted to learn the Shousa Kyohen Ryuu. He would soon turn into Hito without even knowing it. Hito stared at the sky for a moment in thought, then looked back town to the boy.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? Of course you can!"  
  
"I can...but I won't. I won't let you turn out like me. You may think I just don't like you, and in a way that's true...but I'm also protecting you. I rarely do that, so consider yourself lucky."  
  
"I already told you that I'm not gonna become an assassin! I can control myself!" Osan shouted. Hito looked at him, thinking. He grinned a bit and tossed one of his swords over to Osan. Frantically, Osan caught it. "You mean...you'll train me?"  
  
"Hmm...we'll see." Hito unsheathed his other sword and slid one foot back, leaning forward a bit. "Prepare yourself, Osan." Osan bit his lip and got into a strange looking fighting position. Mentally laughing at him, Hito kept a straight face. "If you hit me even once, I'll train you." Hito was using this as a way to observe Osan's style of fighting so he'd know how to work with it if he ended up training the boy. Though he didn't actually plan on having to train him.  
  
"Got it." Shakily, Osan lifted the heavy sword over his shoulder. Sweat trickled down his forehead. This was it. If he hit Hito, he would train him. This was his chance. "I can do it...I can." He whispered to himself. The encouragement gave him the courage to charge. Doing so, he hurled the blade of the sword down, using its weight to his advantage. Hito quickly raised his sword up to block the attack. Osan reached out with one hand to try to punch Hito, but Hito's strength threw Osan's sword back, hitting him in the face. Flinching, Osan dropped his sword and reached his hands to his face, covering his bleeding nose. Eyes watering, Osan didn't notice the sword coming at him until it stopped an inch from his cheek.  
  
"You'd be dead right now." Hito informed, sheathing his sword. He kneeled to grab the dropped sword.  
  
"Don't—"Osan snapped. "I'm...not finished." He let his hands fall from his face and reached out to grab the sword. Blood dripped from his nose and fell to the ground. Osan rubbed his eyes to clear the water away, and grabbed the sword. Standing up straight, he raised the sword in front of him and glared at Hito.  
  
"You can't hit me." Hito smirked tauntingly and stood in place. He didn't even move into a fighting position. He just stood lazily, awaiting Osan's attack. Osan glared harder and let out a yell as he ran at Hito, swinging horizontally this time. Hito twisted his wrists and bent his arms to block it. Reclaiming his sword, Osan stepped back and thrust forward. Jumping back, Hito was able to dodge it, but only barely. Not even thinking, Hito drove his blade forward at Osan. It was a reflex. He didn't mean to attack. Eyes widening, Osan flung his sword in front of himself, panicking. He managed to break the sword's course, but it still cut into his arm.  
  
"Ahh..." Osan squinted his eyes hard and grabbed his arm with one of his hands, not dropping the sword this time. He fell to his knees and ducked his head, chin touching his chest. Hito didn't mean to hurt him, though he didn't show his sympathy on his face.  
  
"Stand up, boy."  
  
"I..." Osan bit his lip hard and tightened his hold on his arm. "I can't..." Hito stepped forward and grabbed the boy's uninjured arm and lifted him.  
  
"You've got to be tougher than this."  
  
"And if you train me, I will be!" Osan shouted.  
  
"Well you didn't hit me. So it looks like—"Hito was interrupted by a pain in his stomach. Osan had used his hurt arm to sock Hito in the abdomen. They both winced.  
  
"I got you. Train me."  
  
"But...well, you didn't hit me with the sword."  
  
"This is crap!" Osan snapped. "You just won't train me! I bet you planned not to train me even if I did hit you with the stinkin' sword! Typical...Hito, you're a liar."  
  
"Listen, boy!" Hito was suddenly insulted. He was used to being the bad guy, but somehow, there was something different about this. "The rules were that—"  
  
"If I hit you, you'd train me." Osan interrupted again. "And I just hit you."  
  
"You caught me off guard."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?! You're training me! I hit you!"  
  
"Fine! Well where am I supposed to train you, huh? It's not like I have a house or anything."  
  
"Just give me a sword and let me follow you. That's good enough. We don't need a house or a dojo. I just need you to be my teacher."  
  
"Whatever, fine." Hito turned to walk away. "I won't stop you from following me. Keep the sword I gave you. It's a reverse blade." Osan smiled and followed behind him. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' Hito thought, groaning.  
  
"Does this mean I get to come along and help out with your assassinations?"  
  
"No!" Hito snapped. "You will stay behind and wait for me when I have assignments. And I wouldn't mind if you decided not to wait and just...left or something."  
  
"I'll wait." Osan said. Hito sighed. Of course he wouldn't wait. He would follow Hito even though he told him not to because the boy was undisciplined and stubborn. "Alright then. First lesson. Before I train you, you must be an obedient and attentive student."  
  
"I will be." Osan nodded.  
  
"The lesson isn't you telling me you will." Hito reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He then took out a pen and sat down, using the ground as a hard surface to write. "Wait there and don't move until I finish." He commanded. Osan stood still, waiting for Hito to finish his letter. He seemed to have some trouble writing his letter to Shihan.  
  
Dear Shihan,  
  
I know you've disowned me and probably want nothing to do with me, but I must inform you that I've picked up a student. His name is Osan and he is the one who has delivered this message to you. I will train him as you trained me. Possibly harder. Don't blame me if he becomes an assassin, for I warned him many times about that. But he beat me in a test, so I agreed to train him. I just wanted to tell you this. Please give something to Osan for him to return to me. I don't care if it even says anything. Just give him something to bring back.  
  
Your ex-pupil,  
Hito Himura  
  
Finishing his letter, Hito handed the paper to Osan. "I don't have his address, but you will deliver this to Shihan. Look for a hill with a small house on top. There's a small garden next to the house. Once you've given him the letter, come directly back to me."  
  
"Got it." Osan nodded, excited to have his first assignment. He had no idea how hard it would be to find the unknown address. Setting off, he took his first steps as an official student of the Shousa Kyohen ryuu. Walking with his new sword at his waist made him feel important, like an official of some sort. In his excitement, he picked up the pace and sped down the path through the city. Running as fast as he could, nothing would catch his attention but the road that stretched out longer than he could see. As he gained on the bright morning horizon, his thoughts fled through his mind. Once he got there and back to Hito, Hito would be so proud and proudly accept him as his student. He didn't once think about how to find the house or how to find Hito once he got back. His feet trailed the long path, his eyes set on the road ahead of him.  
  
Hito watched the boy run off into the distance. He raised his hand to his forehead and turned around. 'I could be waiting for him to return for who knows long...' He sighed, starting to walk in the opposite direction. 'Well, why do I have to wait for him anyway? I don't . I can still go about my business, there's nothing wrong with that." Hito quickened his pace. 'I don't owe him anything...even if I killed his family, that's his problem, not mine. I was a fool to even agree to train him...Maybe Shihan will take him up. Hopefully he'll take him off my hands.'  
  
Osan continued down the street, barely noticing that he was getting lost. He had made turns that he shouldn't have made, and gone straight at places he should've turned. Though he had no idea where he was, she continued his quest with pride and confidence.  
  
He came to an alley and decided to turn. He had no reason to turn into the alley, but it exited to another road, and he had no idea where he was going anyway, so an extra losing turn wouldn't do much. The walls surrounding him cast a dark shadow on the path through. He could see nothing but the road at the other side, lit by the sun. He gained on it, but a sudden fear struck him. Something about the darkness made him think...what if he didn't make it out? Quickening his pace, he found that the end was coming closer. He hopped, then started running, the fear in him growing. Making it to the end, he reached his hand out into the light. He had made it.  
  
"Lost?" A deep voice inquired. Osan stood up straight in fright. A cold hand rested on his shoulder, sending shivers up his spine. Hurriedly, he spun around to see who it was. The hand removed itself, and no one stood behind him. Biting his lip, Osan turned back around to take a step into the light. "I can help."  
  
"Who are y—"Osan yelped, but his mouth was covered by a second hand. He was then swept off of his feet and brought into strong arms. The ground grew farther away and he was now being carried on a roof. He bit the hand over his mouth, but there was no reaction on the other side, forcing him to remain silent through the trip.  
  
"We'll be there quite soon." The man informed. But where? Was this man helping him or kidnapping him? Osan shook his head and struggled to get free. His captor just tightened his grip around him and took longer, quicker strides over the roof tops. After many houses were passed, he saw a hill. Atop the hill was a small house with a garden beside it. The man dropped from the roof and carried the boy to the hut, setting him down at the door. Osan turned around to try and catch the man's image, but he had already fled. Shrugging, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, come in." A voice bellowed. Osan slid open the door and peaked his head inside. "I've been expecting you, Osan."  
  
"Expecting...? How?" He asked Shihan.  
  
"My spies." Shihan chuckled. "It appears Hito has adopted you as his pupil. Quite surprising." He reaches his hand out to Osan, expecting something. Confusion truck Osan face for a second, but then he remembered. He outstretched his hand and handed Shihan the not. Taking it, he read it, then just as quickly, crumpled it up and threw it aside. "That boy may end up killing you if you allow him to be your master."  
  
"I'll face the training! I'll become stronger under his guidance."  
  
"Hito is hardly responsible enough to even take care of himself. How will he manage his own student?"  
  
"I will only follow him...he doesn't have to do anything special. Just let me watch and learn from him." Osan tried to sound mature and confident. Shihan smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"If you learn by watching, you'll learn to kill just like him."  
  
"No!" Osan snapped. "I will not become an assassin like Hito! I will use my skill to protect others. No killing."  
  
"Sure you won't...you know, you're just like he was when he was smaller. So determined to bring justice to Japan, yet so childish in planning to do so. How will you protect other without killing those who oppose them? Are you going to reason with them?" Shihan snorted at the thought. "You'd be dead in seconds trying that one."  
  
"Well...I don't have to kill them. I can warn them, then fight them."  
  
"The honorable ones fight until death. They won't run after being frightened."  
  
"I'll find a way, okay?!" Osan snapped.  
  
"Oh, you will, will you? Hito had the same stubbornness and look where he is now."  
  
"Stop it! I'm different from Hito!"  
  
"Not as much as you think. Both of your families were murdered. Hito wanted justice as a kid, but planned to do so by becoming stronger and using his skills to enforce it. Hmm...but the reason he became an assassin..." Shihan looked Osan in the eye and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Do you have someone special to you?"  
  
"I have no one." Osan shook his head, almost in pain.  
  
"Then maybe...you may make it." Shihan reached back and took the sword that he had earlier taken from Hito. He extended his arm and handed it to Osan. "Give this to Hito when you find him. If he doesn't accept you as his student after he receives it, tell him I want to see him."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." He bowed as he took the blade, then turned to leave.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv  
  
Anyone would suspect the walk back to be much easier than the walk there. Only the opposite was true. He hadn't any clue where he was going on the way, and didn't keep the slightest track of which turns he made. And being carried much of the distance also added to the difficulty of finding his way. It'd be best to take it one step at a time. So Osan tried finding the alley at which the spy had picked him up. This was not an easy task either. He took turns in wrong directions, taking him farther and farther away from the alley. The boy had almost no sense of direction or photographic memory.  
  
After much wandering and wondering, Osan reached an alley. Not the particular alley he was looking for, but every alley looked the same, so it worked for him. "Finally!" He shouted, exhausted from the search.  
  
"Hey, kid!" A voice shouted. It was male, but not as low pitch as the spy from the last time. Osan looked down the alley to see who it was who called him. "Yeah, you! What are you doing here?" A young man emerged from the depths of the alley and approached Osan.  
  
"I'm just passing by."  
  
"Well pass by somewhere else!" Another male seemed to materialize from the darkness. Becoming frightened, Osan backed up a step. "Move it, kid!"  
  
"I...uh, okay." He continued to back away from them, but ended up running into another boy behind him. Arms folded around him and held him in place. The other two snickered and walked closer to him.  
  
"You didn't think we'd just let you walk away, did you?"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"Shut up." The taller of the boys socked Osan in the face. All three of them grinned and chuckled. "This is our alley. No one enters and gets away unharmed."  
  
"No one gets out alive, you mean." The second boy corrected.  
  
"Right." The first one grinned wide and shoved his fist into Osan's stomach. Osan winced and gasped for air, but wasn't able to move because of the grip around him.  
  
"Let me...go!" He pleaded. The boys shook their heads. They looked to be around 16 or so. The third, who was grabbing Osan, squeezed harder, crushing him in his arms. "S-stop it!" He cried out in pain. The blood that had recently been flowing from his nose started up again. He was then thrown to the ground and the real beating began. He could do nothing to stop it. What had he done so wrong? He walked into an alley, and they were beating him for it? If only he had the training. The skill. Then he could show them who was boss. But he had none, and even struggling would probably make them attack harder. So he laid on the ground as the punches and kicks struck him, trying to act tough. But he was on the verge of breaking. Biting his lip would only cause him more pain, but he did so anyway. He couldn't cry. No, that wouldn't do anything. But the pain...it hurt so bad. Just the three boys were worse than the whole gang who used to pick on him before. Osan kept his eyes shut, afraid to see the cunning faces of the men trying to break him. He didn't want to see his bruises or know where he was bleeding. Maybe if he just kept his eyes shut long enough, they would just go away. Disappear like a dream. But the fighting continued and the pain kept getting worse. There was no stopping them. How far would they go? Would they kick him and hit him until he was dead? And he couldn't do anything...he couldn't even struggle against them.  
  
Suddenly, a shriek was heard from one of the boys. The beating lightened up, and soon stopped. He heard yells of pain, rather than amusement. Opening his eyes, he saw the cause. One of the boys laid dead on the ground, bleeding heavily from the stomach and chest. Another boy was up against the wall, being held by the collar. It was Hito. Hito had come to save him!  
  
"Picking on passing kids like that...you should be ashamed." He said to the man he had in his grasp. He then threw him to the ground and kicked him hard in the side. "You'll never do it again." He drew his sword and stabbed him, sticking him into the ground.  
  
"You...you can't do that!" The third male shouted, backing away.  
  
"Oh, I can't?" Hito turned to face him, then picked his sword up from the belly of the second. Three shook his head quickly, his face growing pale. Without hesitation, Hito took a few long strides and ran him through, killing him instantly. After the three had fallen, he looked to Osan, who was still on the ground, holding back tears. "Stand up." He stated coldly. Osan nodded, but stayed in his place on the ground. He was too weak to move. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I..." Osan moved his arms into position and pushed as hard as he could. "I can't..." he said, collapsing.  
  
"Then you aren't worthy of being my apprentice."  
  
"I delivered your stupid letter..." He said, extending the sword. "You have to accept me now. It's what you said."  
  
"I don't have to do anything. It's a privilege, not a right, to be my student. And didn't I also say that you had to come find me after? Well I was the one to find you. And not only that, I rescued you."  
  
"What's the difference? I just have to give you the sword."  
  
"Wrong. You aren't done." Hito jumped onto a roof. "Come find me and it's over. I'll train you."  
  
"It's not fair!" Osan grunted under his breath. He was trying so hard just to become Hito's pupil. He was beginning to think that it might not ever happen. But he still had to try...And if he tried hard enough, Hito could be forced to accept him. That would be his plan. Find Hito and show him how worthy he was. Surprised and impressed, Hito would gladly accept. It made him smirk, thinking of his future achievement. Despite his injuries, he forced himself to his knees. He would never get the training from Hito if he couldn't find him. Gripping the sword Shihan had given him, he let off on one foot, reaching for the roof. Catching the edge with the very tips of this fingers, gravity got the best of him. He could never get to Hito like that. Hito was an infamous assassin, able to leap almost however high he needed. How could he keep up with that?  
  
He had only fallen a little short the first time. Deciding to take another shot at the roof, Osan crouched for spring. He pushed himself up with both feet and managed to fully grab the edge of the roof with both hands. He could do it. He knew he could someday be like Hito. But only with the proper training. And the training he wanted would come from the one he was looking for. Osan ran along the rooftop, jumping over the gap to the next one. It made him feel like a becoming assassin. Though it wasn't his goal, he wanted to be strong. No matter what the price. He'd never say out loud that they were all right. That he probably would become a killer, just like Hito. Though proudful Osan would never admit to it.  
  
Hito wasn't fair. He told him to go to Shihan and then return to him. He went to Shihan and then Hito found him. What was the difference? They were in the same place. But then he hopped off, telling Osan to find him again. What would he make him do next? What would his next excuse be? He kept on thinking that it might not happen, and that his plan might not work. But he wouldn't give up. Not ever. From the moment he saw Hito on the streets, he knew he was strong. Under the cloaks and covers, he could see him strength. That's why he called out to him in the midst of being beaten. And as soon as he came to him rescue, Osan knew that Hito was the one to train him. The only one strong enough to get him where he needed to be. And he needed to be strong...desperately needed.  
  
Osan had been rescued by Hito twice. He couldn't just be some meaningless kid who followed him. He had some importance to Hito. If not, it would've been easier just to let Osan die, ending the annoyance that followed and begged Hito to train him. Did he have some plan? Or did Hito just have a soft spot for the youth? Whatever it was, Hito wouldn't kill him.  
  
Osan smirked. Hito would protect him from anyone. Even if he didn't like him, there was no way Osan would die before him. He ran along the rooftops slower, knowing this. Even if it wasn't that day...Hito would train him.  
  
He hopped onto the street and put his sword in his belt. Strutting down the dirt path, he was proud to have a blade at his waist. He felt eyes on him. People were noticing him. 'Hmph!' Osan grinned and puffed out his chest.  
  
"Is that kid carrying a sword?"  
  
"Isn't sword carrying illegal?"  
  
"Why is he flaunting his crime?"  
  
"Is he trying to get in trouble?" The whispers of the villagers were heard, though Osan couldn't make out each word. He just knew they were talking about him. He wasn't just some little kid anymore. He was a kid with a sword. And now people were noticing him.  
  
"Hey, you! Kid!" A man shouted.  
  
"Hm?" Osan answered, proudly.  
  
"You can't be carrying a sword like that! Only officials like us can."  
  
"What? But I know how to use it!"  
  
"Oh, do you? Well tell it to someone who cares! It's illegal and that's all that matters. Now hand it over."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"No! I need this sword!"  
  
"You don't need it! Now hand it over!"  
  
"What do you know? I need this so Hito can train me!" Osan shouted. Another set of eyes turned to him. These eyes knew this name better than any others.  
  
"Hito...the assassin?" The officer asked. "You're training under him?!" The man's face reddened as he gripped Osan's arm. "Come with me. We need to know everything you can tell us about this Hito."  
  
"No! Wait!" A woman exclaimed. Osan and the officer looked to the girl. "Don't take him away!" She walked closer to them. 'Osan...this name sounds familiar...Ah! I remember.' She put her hand on Osan's shoulder and smiled. "Please, officer. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You see, Hito's his idle. He isn't be trained by him, he just wishes it, so he pretends."  
  
"And who are you?" The officer asked.  
  
"I'm his big sister." She smiled. Osan looked up to her, about to deny it. But the girl looked back down at him and winked. "Please let him come home. Mother's waiting for him."  
  
"But..." He looked from Osan to the girl. They didn't look anything alike. Perhaps...half-siblings? It wasn't his business. "Just make sure that sword stays at home." He nodded and headed off. After the officer was out of sight, Osan turned to the girl who was smiling down at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Shia. You're Osan?" She asked. The name just flew over his head and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. How do you know me?"  
  
"Ah, I've heard about you from...a friend." Shia lightly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My home."  
  
"What?! Why?" Osan began to panic, thinking maybe she was trying to kidnap him. But he was tough! He knew there was no way she could do anything to him.  
  
"We need to chat." She said, smiling down at him again. 


End file.
